What about us
by CacoNya
Summary: [AU] [Destiel] Dean rentre à l'université et, pour cela, il emménage en colocation avec un parfait inconnu. Et il appréhende un peu cette nouvelle rencontre : après tout, qui voudrait vivre avec un fou ? Sauf que Castiel est gentil, drôle, brillant, et ils deviennent très rapidement amis...
1. Prologue

Coucou !

(Je suis tellement nulle pour écrire des petits messages en tête de chapitre, pardonnez-moiiiii.)

Voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fic. Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire que celle-ci ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit pendant un match de foot (les personnes ayant lu mon autre fic _Et si_ comprendront). Ensuite, vous l'aurez compris : ce chapitre étant le prologue, plusieurs autres sont à venir et c'est bien la première fois que je me lance dans autre chose que l'écriture d'un OS... alors, soyez indulgents envers moi s'il vous plait.

Par ailleurs, je vous informe d'ors et déjà que je n'ai absolument pas terminé l'écriture de cette fic : pour le moment, je n'ai que trois chapitres alors je ne peux rien promettre quant à la parution même si je vous assure que je ferais de mon mieux pour que les chapitres ne soient pas espacés d'un mois ou plus. J'aime pas ça et vous non plus.

Je précise, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, que cette fic est un univers alternatif.

Pairing : Destiel, c'est la vie.

Disclaimer : Supernatural, Dean, Cas, tout le tralala ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire est de mwa.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce prologue, et à bientôt j'espère.. :'3

* * *

Dean leva les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois le paysage défiler par la vitre du train.

Quelle idée n'avait-il pas eu de vouloir s'inscrire en fac de lettres. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux heures qu'il avait dit au revoir à ses parents, à son petit frère, Sammy, et déjà ce dernier lui manquait. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais pour de très longues périodes mais que, là, Dean avait dû se résoudre à faire une exception.

Lui et sa famille avait toujours habité à la campagne, rien de bien gênant, au contraire, il aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe, au beau milieu d'un champ, pour lire ou même pour écrire quelques histoires dont il avait le secret. Aussi, il aimait beaucoup sortir, le soir, s'éloigner un peu des lumières de la maison et, en levant les yeux, observer le ciel étoilé. Cependant, lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait décidé de poursuivre ses études, d'étudier à l'Université et, pourquoi pas, qui sait, de réaliser son rêve de devenir écrivain, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il allait devoir partir. Il avait pu étudier près de chez lui jusque-là mais il n'avait à présent plus d'autre choix que de quitter la maison de son enfance pour emménager en plein cœur de l'une des villes les plus importantes du pays. En collocation, qui plus est.

Alors, ce matin-là, avant de prendre le train, il avait embrassé sa mère qui, malgré elle, avait les larmes aux yeux de voir ainsi son fils aîné quitter la maison. Il avait serré la main de son père qui, avec un air fier, lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule, accompagné d'un "Bonne chance fils.". Et, bien sûr, il avait pris Sammy dans ses bras. Son petit frère, c'était lui qu'il avait le plus de mal à laisser derrière lui, pour une année entière, si l'on ne comptait pas les vacances scolaires. Et encore, il ne savait pas s'il lui serait possible de rentrer à chaque fois étant donné que le voyage n'était pas donné et que sa famille ne roulait pas non plus sur l'or. Mais pour ça, il verrait plus tard.

Pour le moment, ses pensées étaient complètement focalisées sur son futur colocataire. Il espérait vraiment, vraiment qu'il ne tomberait pas avec quelqu'un de trop bizarre pour lui. Un geek, un nerd, oui, pas de problème. Sammy en était bien un, après tout et, même s'il se moquait un peu de lui pour cela, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que son petit frère voue un amour inconditionnel à son ordinateur portable. Si son nouveau colocataire s'avérait être un fervent admirateur de dieu, il apprécierait un peu moins : il n'avait jamais aimé les religions, quelles qu'elles soient, trop de problème pour pas grand-chose. Un fanatique de rap, ah non pas du tout. Le rock, le pur, le vrai, ça, c'était la vie. Et si son colocataire pouvait aussi aimer Dr Sexy... "Pourvu qu'il y ait des jolies filles", songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce fut toujours perdu dans ses pensées que Dean sortit du train lorsque celui-ci arriva en gare. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, changea de musique pour mettre Bob Seger - Night moves (une chanson qu'il avait découvert récemment et aimait depuis chanter à tue-tête avec son petit frère) et récupéra distraitement sa valise avant de quitter le wagon. Il était déjà 13h30 et, étant donné qu'on lui avait demandé d'être présent à la résidence universitaire aux environs de 14h, pour la remise des clefs en main propre, le jeune homme alla s'acheter un sandwich dans une boulangerie qu'il trouva dans le hall de la gare et entreprit ensuite de se rendre jusqu'à son nouvel appartement.

Il n'y était encore jamais allé mais il avait pris soin de regarder sur Google maps (merci Sammy) comment s'y rendre. Il ne lui fallut donc pas très longtemps avant de finalement se retrouver devant un immense bâtiment d'un blanc cassé avec un certain nombre d'étages devant lequel s'était déjà amassé un petit groupe d'étudiants. Dean, qui ne connaissait absolument personne et ne tenait pour le moment pas à se faire remarquer, suivit le mouvement et entra à la suite du groupe dans le bâtiment.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjouuur~

Tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, d'avoir choisi de suivre cette fic et même, pour certains, de l'avoir déjà ajouté à vos favoris. Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout comme vous avez aimé le précédent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

* * *

Appartement 222, qu'on lui avait dit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda encore une fois le numéro inscrit sur son trousseau de clefs, puis celui accroché sur le battant de la porte, noir sur blanc. Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge. Le voilà, il y était... Il serra brièvement le trousseau dans sa main, croisant mentalement les doigts.

Il hésita un instant. Son colocataire était-il déjà là ? Dean lâcha la poignée de sa valise et leva le poing pour toquer quelques coups à la porte. Mieux valait-il être prudent. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre de suite à dos son (il l'espérait) futur ami en entrant sans s'annoncer et, peut-être même, en le surprenant en plein milieu de quelque chose qu'il aurait tout sauf aimé voir.

Dean patienta durant quelques instants et, aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, finit par estimer que l'appartement devait être vide. Il inséra donc sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un petit vestibule.

Lui qui aimait le noir, se sentit tout bizarre et fronça les sourcils en constatant que la totalité des murs de l'habitacle étaient blancs. Blanc, blanc, encore blanc, du blanc partout ! Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Tant pis, il faudrait bien s'y faire.

Il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et, après avoir laissé sa valise dans l'entrée, commença à en faire le tour. C'était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : l'appartement était constitué en tout et pour tout d'un vestibule, d'une salle de bain qui faisait aussi office de toilettes, d'un petit salon séparé de la cuisine par un mini bar devant lequel était alignées trois hauts tabourets et même un balcon. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus du grand luxe mais, d'après lui, c'était largement suffisant pour deux. La seule chose qu'il trouva à redire concernait la chambre. LA chambre. Une seule et unique chambre, pour deux, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait deux lits simples, l'un et l'autre ayant été repoussés contre deux murs opposés pour "un minimum d'intimité". Il y avait aussi deux placards séparés et deux petits bureaux installés dans les coins de la pièce. Super.

Dean retourna chercher sa valise et se jeta sur le premier lit qu'il eut sous la main, c'est à dire celui le plus proche de la porte. Il avait retiré ses écouteurs à son arrivée à la résidence et, à présent, le silence lui semblait assourdissant. Il se mit sur le dos et laissa son regard glisser sur le plafond. Blanc. Forcément. Il soupira.

Ce fut justement ce moment-là que choisit son téléphone pour vibrer. Il se redressa d'un bon sur le lit et tendit la main pour récupérer son portable qu'il avait délaissé sur la table de nuit accolée au lit et répondit sans attendre.

\- Allô ?  
\- Dean ! s'écria son cadet à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Hey Sammy ! Ça va p'tit frère ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix. Son frère, c'était aussi son meilleur ami. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, partageaient tout, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures mais, déjà, il lui manquait.

\- Hmm hmm, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça, répondit Sam. Alors, raconte-moi, ton appartement ? Ton coloc ? Comment c'est là-bas ?  
\- Tout est... bien, je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes ? ne manqua pas de relever Sammy.

Dean passa la main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, dans l'espace qui séparait les deux lits.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, l'appartement est plutôt sympa. Il est plus grand que je le pensais mais bon, tout est blanc, je finirais par m'y habituer.

L'étudiant s'arrêta devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et jeta un œil sur l'extérieur. De là où il se trouvait, au deuxième étage, il avait une vue directe sur le petit jardin se trouvant derrière l'immeuble. Il s'en trouva chanceux puisqu'il aurait pu tomber nez à nez avec la rue principale et aurait donc eu à supporter le va et vient incessant des voitures, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Un léger rire lui parvint par le combiné qu'il gardait près de son oreille :

\- C'est vrai que ça va te changer de ta chambre rouge et noire, le charria son frère. Et ton colocataire alors ? enchaîna-t-il.  
\- Oh, eh bien, il...

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un grand boum se fit entendre dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Dean raccrocha au nez de son frère et se précipita dans l'entrée. Là, il se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

À quelques mètres à peine de lui se tenait deux hommes aux prises avec les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre. N'ayant absolument pas remarqué l'arrivée de Dean, ils continuaient de s'embrasser et leurs mains baladeuses s'aventuraient sous leur t-shirt et glissaient de plus en plus dangereusement vers le bas. Le plus grand, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, semblait avoir bloqué le second contre le mur. D'ailleurs, il repoussa la porte de l'appartement sans ménagement et celle-ci, qui avait auparavant fortement frappé le mur du vestibule, se referma dans un claquement sonore.

Dean était totalement pétrifié, ne savait plus s'il devait se manifester ou s'il devait retourner se terrer dans sa chambre. Et voir les deux garçons s'embrasser violemment, tandis que le plus grand passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon avant de le lui ôter et de le balancer un peu plus loin, ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Dean.

\- Castiel, mon dieu...! s'exclama soudainement l'un des deux garçons.

Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle à Dean. Il referma sa bouche qui s'était malgré lui ouverte de stupéfaction, il sentit ses joues le brûler, fronça fortement les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en se redressant.

\- Hmm hmm ! fit-il, passablement énervé et gêné.

Les deux jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient jusque-là pas du tout fait attention à lui, semblèrent soudainement prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et surtout en présence de qui. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement, comme si le fait d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre les avait soudainement brûlés, et cela permis enfin à Dean de distinguer les traits du second de ses deux invités inopportuns.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, dos contre le mur, se trouvait torse nu, puisque son haut lui avait été retiré sans ménagement. De là où il était, Dean jugea qu'il devait être à peine mois grand que lui. Son t-shirt blanc gisait dans l'espace qui les séparait mais il était toujours vêtu d'un jean foncé dont la ceinture avait visiblement commencé elle aussi par lui être retiré. Une rougeur attira l'attention de Dean à la naissance de son coup et il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre que c'était un suçon. Sûrement laissé dans le feu de l'action. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond encadraient un visage aux traits fin et étaient complètement ébouriffés, pointaient dans tous les sens. Et, pour ne rien arranger, leur propriétaire choisi ce moment précis pour y passer sa main dans un geste vain pour les discipliner.  
Ce fut là que Dean croisa enfin son regard. Le jeune homme, qui avait jusque-là gardé les yeux baissés, releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Dean. Bleu. Bleu comme le ciel. Bleu comme l'océan. Bleu, bleu, bleu. Tout cela fusa dans l'esprit de Dean à une vitesse folle.

Bleu contre vert.

Et soudain, le garçon lui sourit. Un sourire franc, quoi qu'un peu gêné, dévoilant ses dents blanches et même un peu ses gencives. Et Dean s'en mordit la lèvre presque inconsciemment, parce que, mon dieu, son cœur venait de lui faire faut bon. Il avait eu un raté, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Pour un homme. Et Dean ferma fortement les yeux (Bordel, il était hétéro !) et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte que le garçon qu'il observait avait bougé. Il s'était rapproché de lui et ramassait son t-shirt tombé à ses pieds. Il se redressa à quelques pas de Dean, ses yeux plongeants à nouveaux dans les siens et il remit son haut sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Balthazar, je pense que tu peux y aller, dit-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux trois.  
\- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque alors que son regard allait et venait entre Dean et Castiel qui semblaient tout à fait déterminés à continuer à se fixer. Mais on...  
\- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit Castiel en se tournant finalement vers lui. Mais tu vois bien que non.

Balthazar soupira, passa sa main sur sa nuque d'un geste nerveux, ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Il s'appelait Castiel, Castiel Novak. Il avait dix-huit ans et allait débuter sa première année d'études en Lettres appliquées, tout comme Dean. Une fois que Balthazar les avait laissés seuls, Castiel lui avait dit, d'un ton qui avait sonné légèrement étrange aux oreilles de Dean mais sincère, "I'm sorry" et Dean lui avait souri, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, tout d'abord mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre, s'étaient présentés et, petit à petit, la conversion était devenue plus légère, plus facile, quoi qu'assez futile car les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment, et quelques silences s'y étaient parfois glissés.

Dean avait entrepris de faire visiter son - leur - nouvel appartement à Castiel, après que ce dernier ait récupéré sa valise qu'il avait, semblait-il, délaissé dans le couloir, à quelques pas seulement de leur porte. "J'étais trop occupé à… tu vois." lui avait dit le brun dans une vague tentative de se justifier. Et Dean avait doucement hoché la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre : il n'avait jamais vécu de situations pareilles et il s'en serait bien encore passé.

Contrairement à lui, Castiel avait eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier le blanc pur et simple des murs. Et il avait grimacé un peu, malgré lui. Ce blanc, cette absence de couleur, tout lui semblait impersonnel. C'était bien sûr le cas mais il ne se voyait pas vivre dans un lieu pareil sans y ajouter un peu de lui-même, quelques touches personnelles. Et cela avait rassuré Dean lorsque le brun avait ajouté qu'une petite touche de couleur par-ci, par-là, voire partout, ne pouvait pas faire de mal : ils pourraient très bien accrocher des posters ou bien des photos, et pourquoi pas dessiner sur les murs...! Mais Dean avait aussitôt secoué la tête et Castiel avait soupiré, d'un air faussement déçu, un petit sourire en coin, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire légèrement bousculer par un Dean souriant. Dean sentait, ou plutôt espérait plus que tout, qu'ils pourraient tous les deux devenir amis.

Finalement, ils s'assirent chacun sur leur lit respectif (Cas n'avait rien eu à redire quant au choix que Dean avait fait avant son arrivée) et le silence retomba entre les deux étudiants. Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Dean s'allongea et se mit à fixer le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art qu'il tentait, en vain, de déchiffrer, conscient qu'il était observé mais ne sachant que faire de cette information. De son côté, Castiel s'était assis, le dos contre le mur, tourné face à Dean et il l'observait, l'air sérieux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait un air de top model, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, avec ses épaules carrées, son corps svelte, sa peau légèrement hâlée et son visage fin, ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux d'un vert peu commun. Et puis, son sourire...

Il regarda le jeune homme tandis qu'il ramenait ses mains derrière sa nuque puis détourna finalement le regard, laissa sa tête aller en arrière et ferma les yeux. La voix de Dean finit par le tirer de ses pensées lorsque celui-ci lui demanda, d'une voix où pointait une certaine hésitation :

\- Alors... ce Balthazar, c'est ton copain ?

Castiel se redressa aussitôt pour regarder Dean qui avait roulé sur le côté pour se mettre face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner à son colocataire. Il réfléchit un instant et finit par opter pour la vérité puisque, de toute manière, Dean finirait par s'en rendre compte de lui-même :

\- Pas vraiment, non...

Dean sembla surpris mais ne dit rien et s'assit simplement sur son lit, ramenant un de ses genoux contre lui. Alors Castiel poursuivit :

\- En fait, nous sommes... comment dire… ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, mais pas non plus un inconnu.

Voyant que Dean gardait toujours le silence, il continua :

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été, en vacances. Je suis (et il mima des guillemets) sorti avec lui. Ce fut court mais je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse alors bon... et puis, on s'est revu par hasard ce matin, on a un peu discuté et voilà... Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que nous sommes... euh... des sex friends ? annonça Castiel, non sans une certaine hésitation car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on disait ou entendait ça.  
\- Très bien, déclara enfin Dean. Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, mec. Si tu veux ramener des gens ici, que ce soit seulement pour discuter ou... ou... (le jeune homme fit un geste de la main pour indiquer le fond de sa pensée et Castiel hocha doucement la tête), ça m'est égal. Enfin, non. Je préfèrerais que tu me le dises, tu comprends ? On est deux à vivre ici maintenant alors...  
\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr Dean, sourit Castiel, soulagé que son penchant avéré pour la gente masculine ne lui fut pas reproché, comme il l'avait craint un instant.

Dean avait faim. Il était déjà 20h et il se lamentait faiblement sur le canapé, juste en face de la cuisine, de n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à sortir faire les courses. Et puis, de toute manière, il s'était lamentablement endormi après avoir un peu discuté avec son nouveau colocataire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour observer les nuages défiler au travers de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Et là il se rendit compte, avec horreur, que des hamburgers géants et des tartes passaient dans le ciel. Les nuages prenaient forme sous ses yeux tant il se sentait mourir de faim et cela ne l'aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avala sa salive, non sans difficulté, alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il était certain, s'il continuait de planer ainsi en regardant le ciel et surtout les nuages et ouvrait la bouche, de se mettre à saliver, comme ces midinettes de quinze devant Chris Hermsworth...

Il prit son portable et envoya un message à son petit frère ; il avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un qu'il était sur le point de mourir de faim dans d'atroces souffrances, accompagnées de bruits, pas gracieux pour un sous, émis par son estomac : "Pie. Bring me some piiiiie !". Il s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé, couché en travers, un pied par terre tandis que son autre jambe reposait mollement sur le dossier du sofa. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la réponse de son cadet ne lui parvienne : Sammy lui disait gentiment d'aller se faire voir et ajoutait qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Et manger son coloc' si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Cela avait fait rire Dean mais il avait aussitôt rejeté l'idée.

Dean émit un son légèrement étranglé, frustré. Castiel avait quitté leur appartement alors que Dean somnolait et lui avait seulement laissé un petit mot, sur sa table de chevet, disant "Hello little princess. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je sors, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, pas trop tard je suppose, et seul...! À tout à l'heure.". Dean avait été surpris d'être ainsi appeler "Princesse" et avait grimacé mais, bizarrement, il ne prévoyait pas d'en tenir rigueur à Castiel. Alors qu'il aurait assurément soulé son frère avec ça pendant une semaine.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir de l'immeuble : décidément, personne n'avait l'air enclin à la discrétion aujourd'hui... Cependant, la porte de l'appartement des garçons s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et, à peine Dean l'eut-il entendu que, déjà, il bondissait sur ses pieds et se ruait dans l'entrée. Il dérapa d'ailleurs et se retint de justesse de tomber tête la première et d'arriver dans le vestibule en glissant sur le ventre. Là, il retrouva Castiel, cet espèce de petit démon qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé et se moquait visiblement de sa maladresse. Il voulut répliquer que ce n'était pas drôle (même si, si c'était arrivé au brun, il aurait assurément éclaté de rire) mais il remarqua quelque chose qui modifièrent complètement ses propos :

\- Oh mon dieu Cas. Je t'aime.

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux tous ronds, surpris, voire même un peu choqué de se voir faire une telle déclaration mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir une telle démonstration d'affection car Dean lui attrapa prestement les deux sacs qu'il transportait et s'enfuit avec. Il ferma donc la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et, alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures, entendit distinctement Dean pousser un cri de joie. Et il comprit : Dean avait faim.

Dean se mit à baver. Et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Vraiment. Littéralement.

Castiel, il se le répétait en boucle depuis une bonne minute maintenant, était un saint. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un ange tombé du ciel, voilà ce qu'il était, un ange ! Non seulement il avait eu la brillante idée d'aller au supermarché mais, en plus, il avait acheté des pizzas. Et mieux encore, de quoi faire des hamburgers maison. Et encore encore mieux, une tarte. Énorme. Toute ronde, qu'il contemplait avec envie et dont il dû tâter la boîte pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Il colla même son nez contre l'emballage : une tarte aux pommes, mon dieu. Soit Castiel voulait sa mort, soit... soit... "ce garçon est un don du ciel !" pensa Dean pour la énième fois en l'espace de trente secondes. D'ailleurs, l'heureux élu venait tout juste de franchir le seuil de la cuisine. Et à la façon dont Dean le regarda, son regard ancré dans le sien, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, Castiel comprit qu'il venait, en quelque sorte, de gagner une reconnaissance éternelle. Dean le regardait presque comme il regardait, une seconde plus tôt, la tarte aux pommes qu'il tenait encore contre lui, comme on tiendrait un véritable trésor. Le désir et l'envie en moins. Et Castiel frissonna.

\- Cas. Tu es magique, soupira-t-il alors qu'il s'activait déjà à ouvrir les boîtes à pizzas.

Quatre fromages et Poulet. Parfait.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à son nouvel ami. Et Castiel rougit. Parce que, comment faire autrement, lorsqu'un homme aussi beau te dit qu'il t'aime et qu'en plus tu es magique, et tout ça en moins de cinq minutes.

Castiel alluma le four (bénis soient les appartements tout meublés.) et aida Dean à ouvrir des sachets de gruyère, un paquet d'olives, un autre de tranches de poulet prédécoupées, une buche de chèvre et même un pot de crème fraîche parce que "sérieux, elles font pitié à être aussi peu garnies ces pizzas." Et ils en rajoutèrent une quantité sympathique sur ces pauvres pizzas. C'était presque si elles ne faisaient pas le double de leur taille initiale lorsque, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Castiel les mit dans le four, sous l'œil observateur de Dean.

\- Plus qu'un quart d'heure, se languit ce dernier en lorgnant sur le minuteur du four.

Et Castiel ne put se retenir : il éclata de rire devant le regard de chien battu que Dean lançait aux pizzas. Et celui-ci, s'il parut tout d'abord surpris, finit par se mettre à rire lui aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas, fit-il. Je meurs de faim et, comme je ne savais pas où tu étais parti, j'ai préféré t'attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je pensais qu'on pourrait, je sais pas, peut-être aller manger un bout ensemble ? Aller se chercher des hamburgers ou des pizzas mais, maintenant, on a les deux ici alors voilà... Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse ici et je ne me voyais pas vraiment sortir seul, je suppose ?

Dean baissa les yeux, un peu gêné, mais les releva bien vite pour faire un petit sourire à son colocataire. Celui-ci le lui rendit aussitôt et dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Je te comprends : moi non plus je ne connais personne ici, avoua-t-il après une seconde.

Et Dean se sentit rassuré.

Et, quand ils sortirent les pizzas du four et qu'ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour se les partager, Dean fut ravi. Ils s'assirent face à face, en tailleur, comme l'auraient fait des enfants mais, après tout, ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans. Et Dean dut se retenir pour ne pas littéralement se jeter sur la nourriture. Il attendit patiemment que Castiel ait terminé de couper les parts et l'invita même à se servir en premier. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que le garçon lui renvoie la politesse, sachant à quel point il avait faim, mais non. Au lieu de ça, Castiel se pencha pour prendre une part de pizza et, alors que Dean l'imaginait déjà l'engloutir comme lui-même l'aurait fait, Castiel lui tendit sa part, la lui mit juste sous le nez :

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Dans hésita un instant mais Castiel était très sérieux, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux... Alors il lui prit la part de pizza des mains et croqua dedans. Et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant c'était bon.

Ils allaient devenir amis, il en était certain.

* * *

Petite, toute petite modif le 15/02/2017~


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello everyone~

Désolée pour l'attente.. :'3 à vrai dire, je me suis laissée capturer par un Dramione sauvage x')

En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre :) bonne lecture à vous

PS : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas T^T

* * *

\- Dean ? Dean ? Tu m'entends ?

Dean cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, surpris, ébloui, bizarre.

Surpris parce que la fac se révélait être un véritable labyrinthe. Un dédale sans queue ni tête de couloirs allant à droite, à gauche, se croisant, se recroisant, faisant le tour, semblant ne jamais se terminer pour être parfois soudainement interrompus par un mur. Et si tu te sentais déjà perdu, une fois devant ce mur, devant ce bout de couloir, eh bien, là, tu te sentais abattu, désespéré, au bout. Tu n'avais plus qu'à refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Enfin, si tu arrivais vraiment à te rappeler par où tu étais arrivé... Il y avait un unique plan du campus à l'entrée de l'université et Dean nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il se dégotte un plan, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'il ne voulait pas finir par se perdre réellement dans toute cette immensité et que l'on ne découvre son cadavre dans quelques années, au détour d'un énième couloir.

Ébloui parce qu'en ce premier septembre, le soleil était de plomb et qu'il faisait une chaleur torride. Mais surtout parce que l'entrée de la fac, devant laquelle il s'était arrêté net, était tout aussi imposante qu'elle était moderne. Avec ses portes en verre, ses hautes fenêtres et ses trois étages, elle lui sembla bien belle. C'était sans aucune doute la première fois qu'il appréciait de voir le lieu dans lequel il allait étudier et cela lui parut presque irréel. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé l'école, il avait tout de même choisi de poursuivre ses études mais aurait réellement apprécié pouvoir s'en passer. Sur ce point-là, il était l'opposé même de son petit frère, ce dernier ayant déjà informé toute la famille, ses amis et qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il comptait devenir avocat.

Et bizarre parce que Castiel était là. Tout, tout près de lui. Et Dean fronça les sourcils, chose qu'il avait l'impression de ne cesser de faire depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de son colocataire, quelques jours plus tôt. Cas était trop près, à le fixer sans ciller de ses grands yeux bleus (aussi bleus que le ciel aujourd'hui, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer), ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui aussi, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Dean fit de son mieux pour sembler tout à fait détendu mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait comme un petit nœud au fond de la gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel se tenait aussi près de lui et cela continuait à le mettre mal à l'aise, en quelque sorte. Surtout lorsqu'il se rapprochait tant qu'il pouvait dire qu'il utilisait du shampoing à la menthe.

Cas.

Oui Dean ? lui répondit le brun en haussant cette fois-ci les sourcils, sans toutefois reculer ni cesser de le regarder, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

On en a déjà parlé, tu sais... espace personnel.

Oh... mes excuses.

Et, enfin, il réagit. Castiel baissa les yeux et recula d'un bon pas avant d'offrir un sourire quelque peu gêné à Dean qui leva simplement les yeux en l'air avant de s'avancer vers le hall de l'université, sachant que Cas le suivait. Après tout, ils avaient rendez-vous.

Les deux jeunes hommes ainsi que leurs futurs camarades de promo avaient tous été conviés à une sorte de journée d'accueil. Journée qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas durer plus d'une heure. Et tout ça pour échanger des formalités, parler rapidement de leur programme d'études, de leur emploi du temps et répondre aux questions si besoin.

Amphi E. Amphi E… Amphi E ! Mais où qu'il pouvait bien être aller se cacher celui-là !? Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'ils cherchaient leur chemin que déjà Dean commençait à perdre patience. Et Castiel ne l'aidait pas. Définitivement pas. Lorsque Dean affirmait qu'il fallait aller à droite, Cas disait le contraire, de sa voix grave, calme et posée. Et cela avait le don d'exciter encore plus Dean. Lorsqu'il en eu marre, il s'arrêta, avisa le mur le plus proche, se mit face à lui et posa simplement son front contre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira avant d'expirer lentement. Il savait que Castiel s'était lui aussi arrêté, il pouvait même sentir ses yeux sur lui. Que c'était déstabilisant…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et le secouer légèrement.

Dean…

Quoi, Cas ? Je te jure que si tu me dis encore qu'on devrait aller tout droit je…

Mais Dean, regarde !

Et Dean regarda. Et il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'en levant les yeux pour regarder dans la direction que son ami pointait il vit distinctement, écrit noir sur blanc, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, un panneau, avec une flèche noire juste à côté de laquelle était écrit « Amphi E et F ».

Lorsque Dean et Castiel entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre, ils s'attendaient à une foule immense, ils étaient à la fac, après tout. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et si Dean avait été croyant, il en aurait presque remercier Dieu parce que, se retrouver avec une classe d'une quarantaine d'élèves, c'était définitivement cool. Même s'il y avait des têtes de toutes les couleurs, du bleu, du vert, du rouge, du violet, et même de l'arc-en-ciel. Jamais Dean ne s'était retrouvé devant une telle palette de peinture. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette année promettait d'être assez exceptionnelle.

Les garçons se dirigèrent ensemble vers le dernier rang occupé au bout duquel ils s'installèrent. Un garçon à lunettes qui sembla bien petit à Dean entra dans l'amphi juste après qu'ils se soient assis et balaya la salle du regard, serrant ce qui semblait être la pochette d'un ordinateur portable contre lui. Une jeune fille brune, les joues rebondies, entra à sa suite et ils commencèrent à s'avancer ensemble pour trouver des places. Dean jeta alors un regard à Castiel puis au reste de l'assemblée : tout le monde était au moins armé d'un stylo. Tout le monde sauf eux. Et Dean se sentit un peu stupide : comment pouvaient-ils espérer prendre des notes s'ils n'avaient rien apporté pour le faire !?

Dean soupira et serra les dents et les points sur sa table, ses mains vides. Castiel le regarda faire et pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant le regard de son ami du sien, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Cas…

Oui, Dean ? lui répondit-il de sa grave, presque trop grave.

On a oublié de prendre de quoi noter, mec.

Oh. Oh…

Castiel cligna des paupières, l'information se faisant progressivement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il regarda à son tour autour de lui et parut soudain trouver leurs nouveaux voisins de devant très intéressants. Il se pencha un peu en avant et Dean le regarda tapoter doucement l'épaule du garçon à lunettes qui s'était assis devant eux quelques instants plus tôt. Ce fut alors que Dean avisa ce qui se trouvait sur sa table : un énorme bloc note et une trousse si pleine que les stylos qui la remplissaient menaçaient de se faire la malle. Une trousse violette avec une licorne dessinée dessus. Et un nœud papillon rose. Et des paillettes, aussi. Sans doute appartenait-elle à la jolie brune qui l'accompagnait.

Dean n'entendit même pas lorsque Castiel demanda poliment à ce garçon si cela le dérangeait de leur prêter tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour écrire. Et Dean ne remarqua pas non plus que la brune, assise juste devant, s'était retourné sur sa chaise pour lui faire face et qu'elle le fixait ouvertement, les yeux rieurs. Dean ne tiqua que lorsque celle-ci prit la parole, s'adressant directement à lui :

Alors… tu t'appelles comment ?

Dean manqua de sursauter. Enfin, il remarqua la jeune fille accoudée à son bureau, une main sous son menton, qui le regardait d'en-dessous. Les sourcils levés, elle attendait visiblement une quelconque réaction de sa part puisque, oui, c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

Dean, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Meg. Meg Masters, lui dit-elle à son tour en lui tendant la main, comme si tout cela était très sérieux.

Alors Dean lui serra la main et se dit que c'était bien une fille pour avoir des ongles vernis, des doigts aussi fins et une main qui semblait si petite ainsi prisonnière dans la sienne.

Dean sentit Castiel remuer sur son siège et son attention se porta à nouveau sur son ami qui semblait déjà en grande discussion avec le jeune homme accompagnant Meg. Chuck, lui apprit-on qu'il s'appelait. Chuck Shurley, « futur grand écrivain, meilleur écrivain du siècle » même, d'après Meg. Et Chuck se mit à rougir alors que la brune se mettait à faire des éloges sur ses écrits, qu'elle avait visiblement eu l'honneur de parcourir en premier. Son enthousiasme était tel que Dean et Cas se retrouvèrent bientôt pendus à ses lèvres, à l'écouter parler de leur nouvel ami et de la série de livres qu'il écrivait maintenant depuis quelques temps mais n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de faire lire à qui que ce soit d'autre à part ses amis.

Vous verrez, insista Meg. Ce mec a énormément de talent, c'est un dieu. Et je suis sûre qu'un jour Supernatural deviendra un best-seller, et pourquoi pas une série avec des millions et des millions de fans dans le monde entier… !

Lorsque Dean, Cas et leurs nouveaux amis quittèrent l'amphi une fois que la réunion d'information eut pris fin, ils avaient à la fois des étoiles plein les yeux et ne savaient plus quoi penser de cette année qui débutait à peine pour eux. Ils venaient de faire la connaissance de leur professeur principal. Celui qui leur enseignerait, plusieurs heures par semaines, hélas, l'anglais.

Un homme d'origine britannique et totalement bilingue, oui, ça, c'était bien, là n'était pas le problème. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas des plus grands et qu'il soit un peu rond, ça, tout le monde s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas non plus sa garde-robe, quoi qu'un peu trop… juste « trop », pour un simple prof. Avec son costume complet noir qui semblait tout droit sorti de chez le tailleur et avait tout l'air d'avoir été réalisé sur mesure tant il lui saillait bien, sa cravate et son manteau noir assorti alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à faire cuire un œuf là, comme ça, juste en le mettant en plein soleil.

En fait, il était arrivé dans l'amphithéâtre d'un air complétement détaché, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et leur avait lancé à tous un « Hello boys. Pleasure, etc. ». Like a dramaqueen.

Crowley, qu'il s'appelait. Il leur avait jeté son nom comme si c'était la prunelle de ses yeux, d'un air tout fier, avec un petit sourire en prime. Il l'avait même écrit au tableau, pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entendait, le voyait, le retenait. Et puis, lorsqu'il s'était assis derrière son bureau, rejetant un peu les pans de son manteau en arrière pour se mettre à l'aise, les jambes croisées, les coudes sur la table, les mains jointes sous son menton, il avait eu tout l'air d'être prêt à passer chacun des étudiants présents dans la salle au bucher.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, leur avait-il dit avec un sourire narquois. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne quittiez cette pièce. Définitivement. »

« Flee or die.» leur avait-il simplement dit quelques instants plus tard.

Il s'était relevé, avait commencé à faire les cents pas et avait fini par leur lancer, sourire en coin mais l'air des plus sérieux, que si ses précédents élèves l'avaient surnommé « King of Hell », ce n'était pas pour rien. Qu'il leur ferait vivre un enfer, un point c'est tout.

Dean en était resté complètement interdit.

S'il s'était attendu à ce que l'organisation de l'université soit différente de celle de son ancien lycée, et aussi à rencontrer quelques personnes bien ancrées dans leur monde (en regroupant plusieurs milliers, voire dizaines de millier d'étudiants dans un même campus, Dean savait bien qu'il allait assurément finir par croiser quelques mangemorts, quelques dresseurs Pokémons ou bien quelques gothic lolita), il ne s'était néanmoins pas du tout attendu à ça.

Ce professeur, Crowley, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Et Cas avait tout l'air du même avis que lui, vu la grimace qu'il avait discrètement fait à Dean en plein milieu du discours de leur nouveau prof. De plus, Chuck et Meg leur avaient fait passer un papier sur lequel était écrit, au feutre noir et en lettres capitales : « Ô JOIE. ». Avec quelques petites flammes dessinées au feutre rouge sur les bords de la feuille et une toute petite tête de mort, dans un coin de la feuille.

Et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers le bistrot de l'université pour prendre un café et faire plus ample connaissance, Dean se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir rencontré Castiel, Chuck et Meg. Parce que, sans eux, il se serait senti plus que perdu en ce premier jour.

Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que Dean était installé devant son ordinateur, les yeux fixés sur son nouvel emploi du temps.

Chuck les avait informés, Cas et lui, que leurs emplois du temps étaient déjà disponibles sur l'intranet de l'université et Dean n'avait pas pu résister à y jeter un coup d'œil dès qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Il avait récupéré son ordinateur, qu'il avait jusque-là plus ou moins délaissé sur son bureau (ces derniers temps, il avait préféré passer son temps avec son colocataire, devant un bon film ou même seulement à discuter de tout et de rien plutôt que de surfer sur le net) et s'était affalé de tout son long sur son lit avant de le disposer sur son oreiller et de l'allumer.

« Lovemesomepie » qu'il avait tapé, lorsque l'appareil lui avait demandé son mot de passe.

Et, à présent, Dean fronçait encore les sourcils mais, cette fois-ci, Cas n'en était pas la cause. C'était cet ordinateur, cet emploi du temps qu'il lui affichait làààà. Il devait y avoir un problème avec ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible.

Cas ! cria-t-il à son ami.

Il entendit distinctement une poêle tomber sur le sol de la cuisine, Castiel pouvait être un peu maladroit parfois. Dean pinça les lèvres pour éviter un sourire de fendre son visage et entendit Castiel pousser un juron avant de ramasser sa poêle et de se diriger vers leur chambre.

Oui Dean ? dit-il bientôt depuis l'embrasure de la porte que Dean n'avait pas jugé utile de fermer.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur son lit et leva un bras pour faire signe à son ami de s'approcher. Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce jusqu'à ne plus se tenir qu'à quelques centimètres du lit de son colocataire. Vraiment, ce mec n'avait aucune notion de l'espace personnel. Mais Dean ne releva pas cette fois et lui montra plutôt l'écran de son ordinateur du doigt :

C'est mon emploi du temps pour ce semestre.

Cas s'agenouilla près de lui, les coudes sur le bord du lit et jeta un œil au dit emploi du temps. Et Dean le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive finalement jusqu'à son cerveau et que Cas ne lève la main pour la poser sur son épaule, l'air complètement ahuri.

On… on a que ça ?

Oui. Que ça. Juste ça. Mais seulement pour cette semaine. Après, on aura aussi des TD et, si j'ai bien compris, on risque d'en avoir beaucoup.

En fait, si les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi sidérés par leur emploi du temps c'était parce que celui-ci ne leur annonçait pour le moment que trois cours pour toute la semaine. Trois cours qui se suivaient, d'ailleurs, et avaient lieu le vendredi suivant. Soit, encore une semaine sans cours. Une semaine totalement libre.

Dean et Cas se regardèrent et se sourirent au même moment. Dean parce qu'il pensait déjà à toutes les pizzas, toutes les tartes qu'il allait pouvoir se faire au cours de la semaine à venir, et à Docteur Sexy aussi. Parce que, en une semaine, on pouvait en regarder pas mal, des épisodes. Et Cas parce qu'il se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir passer encore plus de temps qu'il ne le faisait déjà avec son colocataire qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était vraiment très attirant, en plus d'être sympa et drôle.

Ce soir, pizzas ! s'écria Dean en sautant du lit, bousculant légèrement Castiel au passage qui, heureusement, avait deviné que son ami allait se lever.

Dean quitta la pièce en courant et Cas resta un moment scotché sur le sol de leur chambre.

Parfois, il se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir son ami : c'était une véritable boule d'énergie ambulante mais, en même temps, il était tout à fait capable de larver, de ne rien faire de toute la journée et même de se trainer par terre juste pour passer du canapé au frigo et y prendre une bière.

Et là, Castiel savait sans même avoir besoin de le voir que Dean était en train de fouiller le frigo pour en sortir deux bières – une chacun, voyons –, de prendre un paquet de chips dans le placard, de sortir un sachet de popcorn pour plus tard et de réfléchir à quel film ils allaient bien pouvoir regarder ce soir-là. La veille, ils en avaient terminé avec la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Parce que Cas ne les avait jamais vus et que Dean s'était écrié que ce n'était pas possible de se dandiner tranquillement dans les rues du XXIème siècle si on avait jamais jamais jamais vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Nan mais oh. Inculte va. Beurk beurk beurk. Shame on you.

Alors Castiel se releva et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran et enregistrer l'emploi du temps quelque part dans les dossiers de Dean, récupéra l'ordinateur que le garçon avait abandonné sur son lit pour le fermer et le remettre sur son bureau. Il rejoignit ensuite un Dean tout excité dans leur salon qui trépignait déjà sur place et lui annonça que, ce soir, c'était soirée Hobbit. Parce que, Le Hobbit, « c'est encore mieux que Le Seigneur des Anneaux », qu'il disait, avec un sourire éblouissant et les yeux tous brillants. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire parce que, franchement, comment lui résister ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir :)

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, les miennes se sont terminées ce lundi et j'avoue que j'avais plus ou moins hâte de reprendre les cours car j'ai eu à peu près quatre mois de vacances et ça commençait à vraiment me sembler long.. :'3

Bref.

Voici donc le chapitre 3. Un nouveau personnage apparaît : un pot de miel sauvage.

Non, c'est pas vrai. Pas tout à fait.

De nouveaux personnages viendront bientôt nous faire honneur de leur présence et je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi dans le chapitre ci-dessous.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Passer une semaine avec Dean à ne rien faire, c'était _réellement_ passer son temps à ne rien faire.

Castiel pensait à voir le monde, à se balader dans les rues de la ville, au parc, à manger des glaces, à faire des batailles d'eau avec Dean. Quand il portait un t-shirt blanc. Bah oui, sinon c'était pas drôle. Et puis, il savait avant même d'emménager ici qu'il y avait un centre commercial à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur appartement et, encore mieux selon lui, une bibliothèque. Enorme, gigantesque, quatre étages de livres, de perdition et de plaisir en papier. Ah~ l'odeur des livres, le léger bruissement des pages que l'on tourne et… bref.

Castiel avait de l'énergie à revendre.

La nuit, la chaleur qui régnait la journée dans l'appartement était remplacée par un petit courant d'air frais car les garçons ouvraient grand toutes les fenêtres. Et le doux ronflement de Dean, à quelques pas de lui seulement, ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de faire toute sa nuit et même un peu plus.

Dean, lui, pensait hamburgers, pensait pizzas, pensait bière, pensait « il faut que j'appelle Sammy, que je lui dise que tout va bien. Et maman, aussi. ». Dean avait bossé au garage de son oncle Bobby tout l'été et, là, il n'avait plus envie de ne rien faire. Mais alors, vraiment rien. Juste rester allongé devant la télé à regarder pour la seconde fois… à moins que ce ne soit la cinquième, la première saison de Docteur Sexy.

Ah, si. Parfois, il s'accoudait à la fenêtre de leur appartement qui donnait sur la rue, au bas de l'immeuble, et il regardait les gens passer. Les filles, en particulier, surtout lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en compagnie de leur copain. Parce que, d'en haut, on pouvait en voir, de belles choses…

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, Dean n'avait pas touché une seule fois les quelques livres qu'il avait apportés dans ses bagages. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de lire mais il avait déjà dévoré ceux-ci et, s'il les avait pris avec lui, c'était seulement parce qu'il les comptait parmi ses préférés et qu'il aimait assez pouvoir en relire quelques passages quand l'envie lui prenait. Il relevait quelques citations par-ci par-là, les notait sur un bout de papier et, parfois, il les évoquait auprès des filles car, en général, elles leur plaisaient beaucoup. Dean était un romantique. Un mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières de galanterie, de douceur, de belles paroles, un cœur en chocolat, ça plaisait forcément. Et Dean le savait. Alors, que ce soit pour son propre plaisir ou pour celui des autres, il se perdait dans les romans à l'eau de rose plus que dans les romans d'aventure ou policiers.

D'ailleurs, il avait pour projet d'en écrire un lui-même. Il avait déjà eu quelques idées à ce sujet. Il les avait toutes notées précieusement sur son portable pour pouvoir se les remémorer plus tard, vu qu'elles lui tombaient toujours dessus dans des moments où il ne pouvait pas directement les développer sur son ordinateur.

L'inspiration lui était déjà venue alors qu'il faisait du vélo avec Sammy, lorsqu'il avait conduit pour la première fois Baby, la voiture chérie de son père qu'il adorait tout autant si ce n'est plus que lui, et même en plein milieu d'un match de foot ! Et, à chaque fois, Dean n'avait pas pu s'éclipser, se retrouver tranquillement dans sa chambre, assis devant une page Word ou bien coucher à plat ventre sur son lit avec un carnet et le bout d'un crayon entre les lèvres. Non. Toutes ces fois, il avait rapidement sorti son téléphone et avait taper quelques mots, quelques phrases qui lui étaient venus, juste comme ça, pour se rappeler de son idée. Mais lorsque, plus tard, il s'était finalement retrouvé seul devant une page blanche, il était resté figé, indécis.

Si, au début, son idée lui avait semblé géniale, à cet instant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Et plus il y pensait plus il se disait que, non, il ne pouvait pas se lancer là-dedans. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire qui ne le prenait pas totalement. Si au commencement il avait des incertitudes, c'est que ce n'était la bonne, qu'il n'avait pas encore imaginé la perle rare.

Alors il écrivait tout de même de temps à autre, de très courtes histoires, à peine quelques pages, que personne ne lierait jamais parce qu'il ne les jugeait pas assez bonnes pour cela. Ses professeurs de français avaient toujours dit de lui que c'était un garçon fascinant, très intelligent et avec une imagination débordante. Mais Dean n'était pas sûr de lui, bien au contraire. Il ne se trouvait pas intelligent : il trouvait _Sam_ intelligent !

Dean se disait que ses écrits lui plaisaient et que c'était normal puisque, après tout, c'était lui qui les réalisait. Mais ils ne valaient selon lui pas la peine que quiconque s'y attarde. Il voulait pouvoir un jour rentrer chez lui et brandir sous le nez de son père, de sa mère, de son frère, son propre ouvrage. Peut-être ne serait-il pas reconnu dans le monde entier mais cela lui importait peu, au final. Il voulait écrire quelque chose d'unique. Peut-être une histoire d'amour. Après tout, c'était dans ce domaine que son esprit carburait le plus, avait le plus d'inspiration… Il n'avait seulement pas encore imaginé cette romance qui, pourtant, le faisait déjà rêvé.

Pour le moment, le menton de Dean reposait sur la table de la cuisine, ses bras se balançaient légèrement de chaque côté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et le jeune homme avait le regard fixé sur Castiel qui était en train de changer le filtre de la machine à café.

Cas avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude lorsqu'il sortait du lit. A croire qu'il essayait, vainement bien sûr, de les peigner dans le courant de la journée.

Il ne leur restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée et ils y seraient. Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva d'un bon de sa chaise alors que Cas déposait juste devant lui une tasse d'où s'élevait des volutes de vapeur du café encore chaud.

Castiel le regarda se lever et faire le tour de la table sans un mot. Le matin, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à quitter son lit. Par contre, il lui fallait absolument son café s'il voulait pouvoir tenir une conversation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec quelqu'un le matin. Entre l'instant où il posait le pied par terre et quittait ses draps et le moment où il prenait son café, il n'entendait rien ni personne. Il ne fallait pas chercher à s'adresser à lui durant ce lapse de temps ou alors il vous regardait avec un air de déterré, papillonnait des yeux, penchait la tête sur le côté, baillait un bon coup et repartait en direction de la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

Dean l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépens, « Cas ? Cas ? Cas ? Mais où tu vas comme ça ? Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton dentifrice, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait du mien ? Alloooo ? La Terre appelle la Lune ! Castieleuuuuh ! » lui avait-il dit alors qu'il faisait tout le trajet sur ses talons, de leur chambre jusqu'à la cafetière, sa brosse à dents à la main.

Alors Dean se tint patiemment juste à côté de Castiel. Il avait encore le regard dans le vague donc il lui laissa le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son café puis, lorsque ce fut fait et que Cas eut poussé un petit soupir de plaisir qui ne manqua pas de parvenir à son colocataire, Dean se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Et Cas finit par lever les yeux sur lui. Des yeux encore légèrement dans le vague, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

Oui, Dean ? dit-il d'une voix rauque et, si c'était possible, plus grave encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà en temps normal.

Et Dean lui fit un sourire. Et Cas, même s'il était encore en train d'émerger, sut tout de suite que son colocataire allait lui faire une proposition qui visiblement l'enchantait rien que d'y penser. Il haussa les sourcils, encourageant silencieusement Dean à poursuivre et lui signifiant ainsi que, oui, à présent il avait toute son attention. Alors Dean se jeta à l'eau :

Ça te dirait qu'on organise un truc avec nos voisins ?

Et comme Castiel ne dit rien, Dean s'empressa de continuer :

Oui, tu vois, je me disais, on est là, tous les deux, à ne rien faire, à glander comme deux débiles que nous sommes alors que mon frère est déjà en train de se taper son livre de maths. Non, non, c'est pas une blague. Il a repris les cours hier et il est déjà à fond. Bref. Je me disais que peut-être… peut-être, tu vois, on pourrait s'organier une petite fête entre voisins ? Lesquels, je sais pas encore, vu qu'on a jamais quitté cet appartement autrement que pour aller chercher de la bouffe. Ou aller à la bibliothèque, dans ton cas. Et là, bah, j'ai envie de voir du monde, de parler à des gens. Non pas que ta compagnie ne soit pas bonne Cas, loin de là, hein ! J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi mec. Mais j'ai envie de voir de nouvelles têtes là, ça y est j'en peux déjà plus des murs blancs de cet appartement… Du coup, je pensais, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de rencontrer quelques personnes de notre immeuble, de voir si on peut pas s'en faire des amis. Enfin, tu sais bien que pour moi, s'ils aiment les hamburgers, la bonne musique et les tartes aux pommes, ce sont déjà mes amis mais voilà tu vois on…

Stop ! s'exclama soudain Castiel en levant sa main devant lui alors que Dean commençait à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre sous ses yeux. Dean. Respire.

Alors le jeune homme s'arrêta, prit une bonne inspiration et ferma la bouche avant de poser une main sur la table contre laquelle il s'appuya et passa sa main libre sur son visage. Il expira un bon coup. Il pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, haussa les sourcils devant son ami qui venait de se lever pour placer une main sur son épaule et lui faire face.

Dean.

Hmm ? fit-il en fixant Cas droit dans les yeux, comme il avait si bien pris l'habitude de le faire.

Tu invites qui tu veux, quand tu veux, déclara doucement Castiel, tout en laissant glisser sa main de l'épaule de son ami. J'avoue que je préfèrerais que l'on fasse quelque chose ce soir plutôt que demain puisqu'après les cours vont bientôt reprendre mais vas-y. Fais comme tu le sens. Mais pas trop de monde, bien sûr. On a pas trente-six chaises et l'appartement n'est pas extensible… Okay ?

Oh, Cas… Merci mon pote.

Et Cas pria pour ne pas avoir rougi lorsque Dean lui offrit en réponse un sourire des plus éblouissant.

Après que Cas lui eut finalement donné son accord quant à sa petite fête, Dean n'avait plus tenu en place. Il s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, à parcourir leur appartement en long en large et en travers parce que, oui, vouloir inviter des gens, s'était bien. Dans un appartement propre, c'était mieux.

Alors Cas l'avait observé pendant un moment faire des allers-retours entre leur chambre et la poubelle, paquets de chips et cannettes sous les lits et sur les tables de nuits oblige. Et puis, Dean s'était mis en tête que, franchement, chez eux, ça sentait l'homme, ça sentait pas bon. Alors il avait entrepris d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement et Castiel avait dû se résoudre à abandonner momentanément le Pépito qu'il avait dans l'idée d'engloutir pour aller en refermer quelques-unes, avant que les portes ne se mettent à claquer à tout va à cause des courants d'air.

Il retrouva sa place à la table de la cuisine et regarda Dean s'agenouiller devant l'évier de la cuisine, ouvrir le placard juste en dessous et en sortir du produit pour les vitres, un autre pour les meubles et même des chiffons puis se diriger vers la salle de bain. Parce qu'on peut pas décemment laisser les gens se laver les mains dans un lavabo pleins de poils de barbes… ni même se regarder dans un miroir tout plein de giclures d'eau, de shampooing, de produit pour se raser ou on ne sait trop quoi. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dean devait vraiment avoir fait le ménage un certain nombre de fois pour paraître aussi assuré. Sérieusement, lui-même n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre le pchit-pchit javel du lavabo et l'anticalcaire…

Castiel n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé faire le ménage. En plus de ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait que dans sa chambre. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment il finissait par en avoir marre de voir des cheveux noirs un peu partout sur son parquet blanc... Alors il prit bien tout son temps pour terminer son petit déjeuner mais, tout de même, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean récurer tout leur appartement de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent, s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé et le regarder faire. Alors il finit son café, rangea son paquet de gâteaux, hésita un instant puis se servit tout de même un verre de jus d'orange, et arriva enfin au moment de déposer sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Et lorsqu'il vit le tas de couverts, d'assiettes et de verres qui attendaient, pêle-mêle, dans celui-ci d'être lavés…

Il soupira avant de remonter les fines manches du t-shirt, avec lequel il avait dormi malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement, au-dessus de ses coudes et alluma l'eau. Franchement ? Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la vaisselle. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment du joli à voir. Il y avait du café un peu partout, des noyaux d'olives qui n'avaient rien à faire là, de la sauce tomate et même une petite mouche qui s'attardait sur un reste de miel… Mais ça, il fallait bien s'y attendre lorsqu'on laissait vivre deux garçons ensemble… Il s'arma donc du liquide vaisselle à la pomme (choisi par Dean.) et d'une éponge et se mit au travail. Avec la vaisselle, au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de lire le mode d'emploi d'un produit quelconque : il suffisait de laisser l'eau couler, de mettre du savon un peu partout et de frotter jusqu'à ce que les tâches disparussent.

Une, deux, trois tasses, six assiettes, un trop grand nombre de fourchettes, de couteaux et de cuillères, deux bols et un saladier plus tard, Castiel en avait terminé avec la vaisselle. Il éteignit l'eau, posa son éponge sur le rebord de l'évier et se passa la main sur le front pour dégager quelques cheveux qui le chatouillaient. Il tira légèrement dessus et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Qu'il le fasse ou non, ils seraient toujours dans un désordre sans nom, puisqu'il ne parvenait jamais à les coiffer. Avant, sa mère insistait toujours pour qu'on lui fasse une raie sur le côté et qu'on plaque bien ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il avait toujours détesté cela et, rien que d'y penser, il en grimaça. « Tu as meilleure mine, comme ça. » qu'elle lui disait. Oui, bien sûr. Il avait surtout l'air d'un petit garçon coincé. Ou d'une fille, lorsque ses cheveux se faisaient vraiment longs… Il avait toujours eu droit à sa petite coupe de cheveux « parfaite » pour les repas de famille qui, fort heureusement pour lui, n'arrivaient que très rarement. Fallait-il encore que ses parents soient à la maison tous les deux…

Interrompant le court de ses pensées, Dean déboula dans la cuisine, aspirateur à la main, et s'écria « I WANT TO BREAK FREE » tout en allumant le dit aspirateur et en commençant à faire le tour de la table de la cuisine en se dandinant ! Et Cas explosa de rire. De plus, il fallait bien le dire : voir Dean se trémousser en boxer n'était pas pour déplaire à Castiel. Pas le moins du monde.

Dean lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire les lits pendant qu'il passait un coup de serpillière dans la cuisine, dans le couloir, dans la salle de bain, bref, à peu près partout quoi. Cas n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cela. Après tout, s'il s'occupait de ranger leur chambre, il n'aurait pas à passer la serpillière, lui. Alors il ferma le sac poubelle qu'il tenait entre les mains, plein de tout ce que l'aspirateur avait pu aspirer de douteux et de cheveux dans tout l'appartement, et le déposa dans l'entrée pour ne pas oublier de le descendre plus tard.

Il prit la direction de la chambre, enjambant au passage une flaque que Dean venait juste de faire dans le couloir en retirant sa serpillière de son seau d'eau savonneuse. Il savait que son ami avait déjà jeter la plupart des papiers et emballages trainant dans leur chambre mais, lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il s'agenouilla tout de même par terre pour jeter un coup d'œil sous leurs lits. Et il eut bien raison de le faire puisque, de sous le sien, il retira un petit pot de miel en plastique qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir englouti. Une cuillère était enfermée à l'intérieur. Ah, oui. A présent, il s'en rappelait.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Dean avait insisté pour qu'ils regardent ensemble Le temps d'un automne et, alors que son colocataire s'était lui-même ramené un paquet de M&Ms, il lui avait ramené son pot de miel. Même pas deux semaines de colocation et Dean savait déjà que le miel était le péché mignon de Castiel. Il aimait ça, encore plus qu'il n'aimait les hamburgers et les pizzas, ce qui voulait dire vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Cas s'empara du pot de miel et le déposa sur sa table de chevet avant de se tourner pour jeter un œil sous le lit de Dean. Il écarquilla les yeux, n'étant pas très sûr de ce qu'il distinguait à peine et tendit la main pour attraper là, tout au fond, tapis dans la pénombre, contre le mur, un boxer. Bleu électrique. Castiel le tira à lui du bout des doigts et, lorsqu'il sortit la main de sous le lit, heurta sans le faire exprès son poignet au contour métallique de celui-ci. Un bruit se fit alors entendre sous le lit.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : quelque chose venait de tomber.

Castiel se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant, scrutant l'espace entre le lit et le sol, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien en être l'origine. Et lorsqu'il le vit, il ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Deux magazines. C'était des magazines. Il passa à nouveau le bras sous le lit, s'en saisit et se redressa, à genoux sur le sol, pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

AsianBeauty. Une bonne dizaine de jeunes femmes aux traits asiatiques posaient pour la couverture, nues, ou presque… Qui était-il pour juger Dean quant à la possession de ces… choses ? Il aimait les hommes, de toutes manières, et il s'en fichait de savoir que son colocataire se plaisait à collectionner les revues cochonnes. Lui-même avait quelques photos tout à fait sympathiques de jeunes et beaux hommes en sous-vêtements (il préférait ne pas tout voir, la suggestion, ça lui plaisait bien plus que de tout se prendre d'un coup dans la figure.) qu'il avait pris soin de conserver dans un dossier au fin fond des méandres de son ordinateur, histoire que personne ne tombe dessus par inadvertance.

Alors il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de remettre ces revues à leur place avant que Dean ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Il imaginait très bien son ami, le surprenant avec ces choses entre les mains, le rouge envahissant ses joues alors que la gêne le submergeait. Mais peu importait, puisqu'il venait de les dissimuler à nouveau à la vue de tous et qu'il entendait encore Dean chanter dans la cuisine.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A votre avis, qui pourrait-on bientôt voir faire son entrée ? :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour bonjour~

ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Quasiment un mois. *sors*

Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais entre les cours et tout le reste, j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire.. :'p

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Pour celles ayant essayé de deviner qui seraient les nouveaux arrivants de ce chapitre, ils sont au nombre de deux pour le moment. Je vous laisse découvrir qui ils sont ;)

Ensuite, je voudrais signaler que, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait une référence à la fic Le Syndrome de la Licorne, un Frostiron écrit par Skaelds et Obviously Enough. Si vous aimez ce couple, je vous conseille de la lire. Ces filles sont géniales x'3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu ;3

* * *

Dire que Dean était excité aurait été un doux euphémisme.

A l'instant même où Cas lui avait donné son accord pour organiser une petite fête, Dean avait été secoué d'un regain soudain d'énergie : cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il larvait royalement sur son lit, le canapé, sous la douche et même assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, jouant sur son portable. Il avait eu à utiliser si peu d'énergie dans ces moment-là… et, visiblement, toute cette énergie qu'il n'avait su utilisé durant les jours passés venait tout juste de lui revenir en pleine figure.

Dean se mit à parler tout seul, en commençant à faire des allers-retours devant la table de la cuisine, puis jusqu'à la chambre, comme quoi il fallait absolument tout nettoyer, récurer, aspirer, aérer, et que _ohmondieu_ mais qui a bien pu laisser ce paquet de chips traîner ici !? Ah oui, c'est moi.

Alors qu'il s'afférait déjà à sortir l'aspirateur du placard de l'entrée (doucement, mais sûrement. Les garçons n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de l'utiliser et Dean ne voulait surtout pas le casser…), le jeune homme savait que Castiel n'avait pas encore quitté sa chaise, à la table de la cuisine, qu'il était encore occupé à mâchouiller un Pépito après l'avoir trempé dans son café et que, bientôt, même s'il avait toujours l'air d'hésiter, il irait se servir un verre de jus de fruits après avoir ranger sa vaisselle. C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut apprendre d'une personne rien qu'en vivant une semaine avec elle…

Il entendit Cas grommeler quelque chose et, il avait beau ne pas le voir, il savait qu'il avait encore porter le produit vaisselle sous son nez pour le sentir, qu'il avait dû appuyer juste un peu trop fort dessus et qu'il avait réussi à faire une bulle. Bulle qui avait bien entendu éclaté sur le bout de son nez. Comment Dean le savait ? Il avait déjà observé Castiel faire la vaisselle et, à chaque fois, c'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il le snif. Dean trouvait ça étrange, complètement ridicule. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui trouver un petit côté adorable lorsqu'il le faisait : à croire qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé de produit vaisselle de sa vie…

Une fois que les garçons furent certains que la moindre poussière eut été ôtée de leur appartement (oui, Dean était même monté sur une chaise pour nettoyer les placards au-dessus de l'évier), Castiel informa son ami qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger pour eux, s'ils invitaient du monde, cela risquait de devenir vraiment, vraiment compliqué. Alors, après s'être armé de son portefeuilles et de sacs plastiques, il informa Dean qu'il lui donnait pour mission d'inviter leurs voisins. Et Dean en eut presque l'air choqué. Il essaya de baratiner Cas pour que son ami l'accompagne dans cette démarche mais, rien à faire, Castiel ne cédait pas. Et, après dix minutes à parler à un insensible, Dean dut se faire à l'idée : Castiel n'avait rien d'un ange. C'était un démon.

Il regarda son colocataire quitter en premier leur appartement et fixa encore un peu la porte après son départ, espérant le voir à nouveau poindre le bout de son nez avec, au bout des lèvres, un sourire qui dirait « je rigole Dean, je vais venir avec toi, bien sûr. ». Mais cela n'arriva pas. Et Dean soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire une fête, hein ?

Dean n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de se pointer chez ses voisins, de toquer comme une fleur à leur porte, de leur faire son plus beau sourire et de les inviter à partager leur canapé, qu'il avait au passage si bien nettoyer… Mais Cas était sorti faire les courses. Cas allait revenir avec beaucoup plus de nourritures qu'ils ne pourraient en manger juste tous les deux. Même si Dean mangeait déjà pour deux.

Alors Dean prit son courage à deux mains, farfouilla dans le tiroir du petit meuble de l'entrée pendant une minute pour enfin en sortir ses clefs (peut-être faudrait-il qu'il dise à Cas qu'il ferait sans doute mieux d'arrêter de laisser là ses écouteurs, son casque audio et ses chargeurs tous mélangés ?) puis il quitta à son tour l'appartement. Il ferma à double tours derrière lui : il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention d'aller très loin mais on était jamais trop prudent. Peut-être devrait-il écouter Chuck et mettre du sel à toutes les issues de leur appartement pour empêcher aussi les fantômes d'y pénétrer ? A méditer.

Le jeune homme devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était à présent seul en plein milieu de son allée, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, à attendre que les gens passent… Alors il se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers de l'immeuble et se mit à descendre les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. De là, il pourrait sans doute mieux aborder les gens, non ?

Et on ne tarda pas à lui donner raison. Bientôt, un jeune homme fit son entrée dans le grand hall vitrée et, si la sucette qu'il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner entre ses lèvres et ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs au goût de Dean avaient un petit quelque chose d'étrange, le son qui s'échappait de son portable eut tôt fait de décider Dean.

Metallica. Par-fait.

Il s'avança donc à la rencontre de l'inconnu et le retrouva devant les portes de l'ascenseur alors qu'il venait tout juste d'appeler ce dernier.

Excuse-moi… Euh… commença-t-il à bafouiller.

Bravo, Winchester.

Lamentable.

Pire que ces filles qui arrêtent pas de se crêper le chignon parce qu'elles ont pas réussi leur trait de liner.

Il se donna une tape mentalement.

Ouiii ? lui répondit l'autre tout en léchant sa sucette, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer un frisson assez étrange dans le dos de Dean et de lui faire légèrement froncer les sourcils.

Alors il lui tendit maladroitement la main et entreprit de se présenter :

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, appartement 222.

Gabriel, répondit le blond en ôtant d'une main sa sucette de sa bouche et prenant celle de Dean de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, dis-moi ?

Oh, eh bien, je vais à l'université et je…, commença Dean mais l'autre leva aussitôt la main pour l'interrompre.

Non, non, je veux dire ici, là, dans ce hall, expliqua-t-il en renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main. Tu as perdu ton pass pour l'ascenseur ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Quoi ? Non… non pas du tout !

Dean sortit même le dît pass de sa poche pour le lui prouver et Gabriel lui offrit un sourire amusé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sous leurs nez et Gabriel se glissa aussitôt entre celles-ci pour éviter à la cabine de se refermer sans lui. Et puis, Dean commençait à vraiment se sentir stupide alors il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille directement à l'essentiel :

En fait, mon coloc' et moi, on organise une petite fête ce soir, entre voisins, tu vois ? Du coup, je me suis dit qu'en venant ici j'aurais plus de chance de pouvoir aborder les gens plutôt qu'en allant frapper à leur porte… ou en faisant le pied de grue dans le couloir de mon étage. Donc, Gabriel… est-ce que ça te dirait de passer ce soir ? Je n'ai encore invité personne, tu es le premier que je croise alors si tu voulais savoir qui il y aurait c'est…

Il y aura des bonbons ? le coupa de nouveau le blond en brandissant sa sucette (à la fraise.) sous le nez de Dean.

Dean resta un instant complètement interdit par sa demande alors il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux garçons entendirent tous deux distinctement un passant éternuer devant les portes de leur immeuble.

Euh… Oui ? Oui, je pense qu'il y en aura ? finit-il par répondre, plus sur le ton de l'interrogation que sur celui de la certitude.

Cool ! s'exclama aussitôt Gabriel. J'en suis, totalement ! Je ramènerai mon coloc avec moi. Appartement 222, c'est ça ?

Dean hocha simplement la tête et l'autre lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'enfin pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Il se retourna et fit un énorme clin d'œil à Dean avant de lui souffler un « A tout à l'heure Dean-o » et de disparaître derrière les portes closes.

Dean s'approcha du mur le plus proche et posa son front contre : mon dieu. Il allait y laisser sa peau.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Castiel pour lui demander de prendre des bonbons, n'importe lesquels, des sucettes, des acidulés, peu importe : il leur faudrait des bonbons.

Après ça, Dean poirota encore une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il avait fini par délaisser le mur de l'ascenseur pour se rapprocher des portes vitrines de l'entrée et scrutaient à présent les passants. Ce qu'il pouvait y en avoir des filles par ici… Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, des cheveux roses et des cheveux bleus, un arc-en-ciel, une palette complète de couleurs !

Comme l'entrée de son immeuble était légèrement placée en retrait sur le trottoir et dans l'ombre à cause de son porche, il se laissa aller à dévisager tout ce beau monde sans se faire remarquer pour autant. Ah, si Dean avait pu jouer à – c'était quoi ce truc déjà ? Ah, oui – Nerve, il aurait sûrement adoré voir les gens relever des défis débiles tels que sortir dans la rue et se balader en sous-vêtements sur 200m, kidnapper un caniche (et le rendre après, bien sûr.) ou encore embrasser un inconnu. D'un autre côté, lui-même adorait relever les défis. Il était toujours partant pour un Action ou Vérité et pouvait à peu près faire tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'il choisissait Action…

Dean laissa son regard remonter les hanches d'une jolie blonde qui passait à ce moment-là. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à se trouver une copine, un de ces jours. Comme sa précédente petite-amie (Jo' ? Ouais, ça devait être ça.) l'avait larguée quelques mois avant la fin de l'année de terminale, sa mère lui avait assuré plusieurs choses : de un, que c'était une idiote. Larguer Dean Winchester, non mais où allait le monde ? De deux, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait, qu'elle finirait par regretter ce choix. Dean Winchester quoi. Et, de trois, qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre la fac, monter sur le toit, regarder tout ce beau monde en bas et faire son choix. Bon... D'accord, ça, c'était son père qui le lui avait dit. Mais, honnêtement, Dean commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas raison.

Décidant qu'il n'allait finalement pas arriver à grand-chose, planté comme ça au milieu du hall, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à se résoudre à sonner chez ses voisins lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux qui avait tout l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision et se précipitait déjà dans sa direction, l'air plutôt paniqué.

Dean n'y voyait pas beau. Il se dirigea vers la porte à quelques pas de lui et, avant même que la demoiselle n'ait pu sortir son pass de son sac Hogwarts, lui ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur et attrapa Dean par le bas de son t-shirt pour les tirer tous les deux derrière un mur, les masquant ainsi complètement aux yeux des passants.

Wo, woooo ! S'exclama aussitôt Dean en levant les mains en l'air. Je sais bien que je suis adorable mais quand même…

Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, asséna la jeune fille sans même lui jeter un regard.

Dean baissa les yeux vers elle et son mètre soixante-cinq pour la dévisager franchement.

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et Dean attrapa doucement les doigts de la rouquine qui étaient restés bloqués dans son t-shirt pour les en retirer doucement.

C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça, lui répondit-il. Tu débarques comme une furie et tu m'attrapes soudain pour me plaquer avec toi contre un mur. Y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

Le regardant enfin bien en face, la bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit et elle prit une inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais, au lieu de ça, elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté, juste assez pour que ses yeux puissent analyser ce qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et dans la rue devant l'immeuble. Elle relâcha son souffle après un instant, visiblement rassurée et daigna enfin répondre à Dean qui, en attendant, avait croiser les bras sur son torse et la fixait, sourcils levés.

Il y avait ce type là… On était en cours ensemble aujourd'hui et il arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je l'ai entendu dire à un de ses amis qu'il allait me demander mon numéro. Et quand j'ai vu qu'il allait exactement dans la même direction que moi à la sortie des cours… j'ai paniqué. Voilà. Mais genre, vraiment. Je suis censée faire quoi moi, dans ce genre de situation ?

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment, une moue mi affligée mi contrariée sur le visage. Dean, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème. Aborder une fille, c'était une chose, lui demander son numéro en était une autre. Mais, surtout, si ladite madame refusait de lui donner ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de toujours demander poliment, alors il n'insistait pas et passait à autre chose. 7 milliards d'êtres humains sur Terre. Y avait l'embarras du choix. Et, si l'on en croyait Madonna, sa dulcinée n'était peut-être encore même pas née !

Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à refuser… euh…

Charlie.

Charlie. D'accord. Moi c'est Dean… Oui, tu n'avais qu'à lui dire simplement que tu n'étais pas intéressée ou que tu avais déjà quelqu'un ou j'en sais rien moi, tu te débrouillais pour lui dire non et le remballer gentiment, c'est pas bien compliqué, si ?

Dean ? Dean, comme dans Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle, une étincelle dans le regard.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air mi choqué mi amusé. Franchement, penser à Harry Potter maintenant ? Bref.

Oui, si tu veux. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu lui as pas juste dis « non » ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué…

Je n'avais pas envie de devoir lui expliquer en détail qu'il n'était pas du tout mon genre. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

Elle le regarda avec insistance, son regard fermement encré dans le sien, et l'information mis un moment à arriver au cerveau de Dean. Mais, comme de toute manière, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de savoir si telle ou telle personne aimait les femmes, les hommes ou même les deux, il choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire et hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension.

Très bien. Bon, alors écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne te le redirai pas deux fois. La prochaine fois qu'un mec cherche à t'aborder comme ça, tu penses à… à Scarlett Johansson, tiens. Ouais, elle est bien celle-là, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter devant le petit sourire qui commençait à poindre sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Bref ! Tu penses à elle très fort et tu t'imagines que c'est elle que tu as en face de toi. Tu verras, ça ira tout de suite mieux. Sinon…

Dean baissa les yeux et avisa à nouveau le sac Hogwarts que Charlie portait en bandouillère. Oui, c'était une autre idée :

Sinon, je suppose que tu aimes Hermione ?

Les yeux de Charlie se mirent carrément à briller, signifiant clairement qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé alors il enchaîna aussitôt :

Hermione, elle est courageuse, elle ne recule devant rien. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle serait fière de toi, si tu baissais aussi rapidement les bras ? Non.

La rousse se mit à secouer énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, en écho aux propos de Dean. Elle était complètement pendue à ses lèvres, c'était impressionnant…

Bien ! Alors, tu devrais penser à Hermione et tout faire pour qu'elle soit fière de toi. C'est d'accord ?

Dean leva une main en l'air et Charlie vient aussitôt frapper sa paume contre la sienne avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Cela eut le don de lui rappeler son frère, Sammy, et il se mit en tête de l'appeler le lendemain pour lui faires les éloges de ses nouveaux amis. Enfin, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

Bien entendu, Dean invita aussi Charlie à venir à leur petite soirée, à lui et à Cas. Et si au début elle le regarda un peu bizarrement, lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle pouvait venir avec sa colocataire et qu'en plus de ça il avait déjà invité deux autres personnes, elle ne put plus refuser et accepta son invitation, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Il la raccompagna même jusqu'au pas de sa porte, qui se trouvait être l'appartement 131, et, à la voir sourire et répondre d'un air excité aux questions qu'il pouvait lui poser, ou même à la voir évoquer des sujets qui la passionnaient (comme Harry Potter.), il se dit que, s'il avait dû avoir une sœur, il aurait sûrement aimé qu'elle lui ressemble un peu. La joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle était contagieuse.

Décidemment, cela promettait d'être une soirée mouvementée.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour.. oui, je suis toujours en vie.. non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés.. x'3

Je voudrais m'excuser pour la parution de ce chapitre qui a su se faire attendre. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, par manque de temps et non d'envie..

J'ai beaucoup d'idées, encore faut-il que j'arrive à les élaborer.

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance : je viens tout juste de terminer celui-ci et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite.

Mille pardons, moi qui vous avais promis de faire mon possible pour éviter de vous faire attendre un mois entre chaque chapitre... :')

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir comment se passe la soirée que Dean et Cas ont organisée et, en plus de ça, deux nouveaux personnages font leur rentrée.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

Ps : revieeeew. Don't forget. I'm watching you.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel rentra enfin des courses, deux sacs dans chaque main, il fut accueilli par un Dean qui lui sauta pratiquement au cou.

Il avait à peine entrouvert la porte de leur appartement (après l'avoir déverrouillée. Dean aimait bien s'enfermer lorsqu'il était seul à la maison.) qu'il avait vu son colocataire débouler dans le couloir et foncer droit sur lui. Par reflexe, il avait déposé ses sacs par terre et était resté interdit, debout, dans l'entrée de l'appartement, alors que Dean se jetait sur lui à grand renfort de « Oh Cas, j'ai cru que tu reviendrais jamais ! », « Dis-moi que t'as pris des bonbons. Dis-moi que t'as pris des bonboooons, Castiel ! ». Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules pour le regarder bien en face et, au bout d'un moment, Cas posa le bout de son index au milieu du front de son ami, ce qui le fit se taire aussitôt. Magie.

Il poussa légèrement sur son doigt pour le faire reculer sensiblement (non pas qu'il n'aimait pas se trouver aussi proche d'un homme aussi charmant -pour ne pas dire sexy- que Dean Winchester, au contraire…) et il fit lui-même un pas en avant, avant de repousser d'un geste la porte d'entrée dans son dos. Celle-ci se referma dans un claquement sonore puis le silence retomba complètement dans l'appartement. C'était à peine si l'on entendait les bruits des voitures circulant dans la rue en contrebas.

Castiel finit par retirer son doigt du front de Dean et celui-ci se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant d'afficher une moue désolée. Alors, Cas se pencha pour ramasser ses sacs et en tendit deux à Dean qui s'empressa de les prendre avant de se diriger faire la cuisine et de commencer à en étaler leurs contenus sur la table de la cuisine.

Chips, bretzels, cacahuètes, olives, coca, limonade, grenadine, bières, chupa chups…

Parfait.

\- Cas… Blanc ? Ou noir ?

Dean se tenait devant la porte de son armoire, ouverte en grand, un t-shirt dans chaque main. Il avait déjà enfilé un jean dont le bleu virait presque au noir tant il était foncé et qui lui saillait si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été cousu sur lui. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un t-shirt.

Oui. Dean était torse nu. Face à Castiel. Qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas se passer la langue sur les lèvres toutes les trente secondes parce que… voilà quoi.

Cas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avala sa salive et émit un faible « Hmm ? », les yeux désespérément fixé sur le tors… les mains de son ami !

Dean agita ses mains devant lui, avançant tour à tour les t-shirts qu'il tenait pour les montrer à son colocataire et actuellement conseiller vestimentaire. Fallait-il choisir, vraiment ? Non parce que, pour l'avoir déjà vu les porter, Castiel savait pertinemment que ces deux t-shirts lui allaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il finit néanmoins par faire un geste vague pour désigner le plus clair et Dean jeta aussitôt le noir à l'intérieur de son armoire pour enfiler le blanc. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans la porte de cette dernière qui se referma dans un léger claquement tandis que Castiel continuait à l'observer. Le jeune homme passa ses bras dans les courtes manches du t-shirt avant de faire passer celui-ci par-dessus sa tête et de le faire descendre jusqu'à la limite de son jean. Un véritable strip-tease inversé. Castiel n'en appréciait pas moins ce qu'il voyait mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Dean qui, il s'en doutait, se refermerait alors comme une huître avant de lancer une mauvaise blague et de quitter la pièce. C'était plus ou moins comme ça qu'il réagissait lorsque l'on abordait des sujets avec lesquels il n'était pas totalement à l'aise.

Une fois, Cas et lui avait commencé à parler filles, et mecs, par extension pour Cas. Et, lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à évoquer, eh bien, les aspects plus intimes de la chose, et que Cas avait commencé à lui parler de sa propre expérience, Dean avait commencé à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ensuite, ses joues et ses oreilles avaient commencé à changer peu à peu de couleur. Il s'était alors redressé, avait lancé un truc à propos de Cas ne se rappelait même plus quoi et avait quitté la pièce. Bien. Si Cas savait que Dean n'avait aucun problème avec ses penchants pour la gente masculine, il avait alors compris qu'il valait tout de même mieux éviter de parler de ses rapports avec son colocataire qui, visiblement, n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était qu'après avoir mis un terme à cette conversation Dean était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et qu'il y avait passé cinq minutes à faire des aller-retours entre la porte et la douche à répéter « no no no ». Dean ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais mais son ami avait plus piqué sa curiosité qu'autre chose, en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter, qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé mais, à présent qu'il se trouvait face à la chose, il se sentait plutôt curieux, en fait, des sensations que cela pouvait procurer… Mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître toute la vie sexuelle de son ami. Dean n'était pas du genre à raconter tous les détails de ses nuits (pas que nuits, d'ailleurs) à ses amis. S'il aimait parler des formes de ces dames, il préférait toute fois que ce qu'il vivait dans l'intimité ne lui appartienne qu'à lui… Cependant, lorsque Castiel avait commencé à évoquer le sujet, il n'avait pas tout de suite tiqué. Castiel partait souvent dans de longs monologues mais Dean était bon public et ne l'interrompait jamais ou alors rarement. Et parce qu'il s'était habitué à l'écouter parler ainsi de tout et de rien, il avait fallu à son cerveau quelques secondes pour que l'information remonte et qu'il ne commence à montrer des signes de gêne. Et ça ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était presque intéressé par ce que lui racontait son colocataire. Foutu yeux bleus qui t'envoutent et ne te laissent plus t'échapper…

Et lesdits yeux bleus étaient encore posés sur le torse – habillé cette fois – de Dean lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

Les garçons se figèrent tous deux, se jetèrent un regard avant que la sonnette ne retentisse à nouveau, quelques instants plus tard, les ramenant à la réalité.

Gabriel se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sucette dans la bouche. Comme toujours. Ses sucettes, c'était sa raison de vivre. Il en avait toujours au moins une sur lui. C'était aussi souvent le cas de quelques gâteaux (principalement des cookies. Ça rentrait bien dans les poches.) que lui faisait sa mère, puisqu'elle n'oubliait jamais de toujours veiller à ce que son fils ait un stock conséquent de sucreries à disposition. Que ce fusse dans la maison familiale ou, comme à présent, alors qu'il était en colocation. Et mieux valait-il que ce soit le cas si on voulait voir le jeune homme de bonne humeur.

Gabriel sonna une fois chez Dean-o, comme il se plaisait déjà à l'appeler, et, voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir et qu'un silence de mort semblait régner dans l'appartement de son voisin, il s'essaya à nouveau avec la sonnette. Et il fut satisfait lorsque, cette fois, il entendit quelqu'un pousser un cri à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Oui, il faisait toujours cet effet…

Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière lorsque le verrou de la porte devant lui se mit à cliqueter et que celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un Dean souriant qui lui adressa un « Hey ! » enthousiaste avant de lui proposer d'entrer. Il regarda le jeune homme jeter un bref regard dans le couloir de l'étage et le devança aussitôt en lui annonçant que son colocataire les rejoindrait un peu plus tard, dès qu'il en aurait fini avec son job à temps partiel. Ce fut aussi le moment que choisit Castiel pour pointer le bout de son nez et Dean s'empressa de faire les présentations « Gabriel Cas, Cas Gabriel » etc.

Castiel lui adressa un sourire franc quoi qu'un peu timide avant de se tourner vers Dean et de le remercier pour le soutien incroyable dont il avait fait preuve envers lui et son malheureux pied qui avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, fait plus ample connaissance avec l'angle de son armoire. Dean lâcha presque aussitôt un profond soupir face aux sourcils haussés de Castiel et aux gros yeux qu'il lui faisait et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient l'air chou, ces deux-là et qu'ils devaient faire bon ménage.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Gabriel eut trouvé le chemin jusqu'aux sucettes que l'on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Dean et Cas venait à peine de s'asseoir que, déjà, Dean bondissait à nouveau sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir, laissant Castiel et Gabriel seuls. Il jeta tout de même un dernier regard à son ami avant de quitter la pièce et cela n'échappa pas à leur invité.

Ce dernier s'empressa de donner un dernier coup de langue sur sa sucette goût citron avant de se mettre à assaillir son voisin de question : « Et alors tu fais quoi comme études ? », « T'aimes le chocolat ? », « Et ça fait combien de temps vous deux ? », « Moi je fais du droit, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi. », « Castiel, c'est ça ? Oui. T'as quel âge, dis-moi tout. », « C'est sympa chez vous, ça sent le propre. Chez moi l'air a un goût de pizza. », « Si tu veux, j'ai une bombonne de chantilly dans mon frigo, si vous voulez vous amusez un peu, tous les deux, un de ces quatre. *clin d'œil* », « ça va ? Tu dis plus rien ? ».

Castiel ? Ah oui, Cas. Eh bien, il faisait le poisson avec sa bouche, l'ouvrant et la fermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte jamais. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes que Dean les avait laissés et, déjà, il se sentait complètement sonné, submergé. Il avala sa salive avant d'enfin pouvoir dire quelque chose de sensé :

\- Dean et moi, on est en Lettres Appliquées. Euh… oui, j'aime le chocolat ? La chantilly aussi mais je ne pense pas que cela me soit très utile en ce moment. Et on est pas ensemble, Dean et moi, tu sais.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'affaissa légèrement. Il se disait que, peut-être, d'une seconde à l'autre, Cassie allait lui faire un beau sourire et lui dire « Mais non, je rigole ! Nous deux ça fait deux ans. » mais rien ne vint. Et Gabriel comprit que, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre ce que ces deux-là ne s'étaient encore jamais dit. L'amour est aveugle dit-on. Soit.

\- Lisa, Dean. Dean, voici Lisa, résonna la voix joyeuse de Charlie dans le vestibule.

La rouquine se tenait juste entre les deux jeunes gens, un bras tendu en direction de l'un, l'autre en direction du second. Elle affichait le sourire d'une enfant toute fière de ce qu'elle vient de dire et Dean ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Elle lui rappelait un peu Sam, lorsqu'il était encore petit…

Et son regard finit par rencontrer celui de Lisa.

Et il sentit comme un frisson remonter le long de son dos. En fait, il se pensa qu'il n'avait jamais dû voir une fille aussi jolie… et vu le sourire qu'elle fit en réponse au « Hi » qui avait franchis faiblement ses lèvres, il pensa qu'il ne devait pas non plus la laisser complètement indifférente. Un sourire, timide, légèrement sur le côté, des fossettes qui se dessinaient, le regard presque ancré au sien… Oui. Dean le savait, il avait fait très bonne impression.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, elle se tenait droite, sa taille fine soulignée d'une ceinture qu'elle avait mise par-dessus une robe couleur crème. Dean ne put s'empêcher de la détailler brièvement du regard. Et, oui, définitivement, avec ses yeux marrons, son sourire aussi éclatant que ceux de ces filles que l'on voit dans les pubs pour dentifrice et son teint halé, elle était très jolie. Et, surtout, elle était totalement son genre…

Charlie finit cependant par lui donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Cela faisait bien trente secondes que ces deux-là se fixaient sans ciller et c'était trente secondes de trop pour la jeune fille. Dean le comprit en constatant les sourcils de la rouquine, haussés en une question muette. Elle avait tout l'air de ne plus attendre que lui et, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir avec les regards qu'elle s'était ouvertement mise à jeter en direction de l'intérieur de l'appartement, le jeune homme s'effaça enfin pour laisser passer ses deux invités. Il s'empressa ensuite de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière elles et de les accompagner jusqu'au salon. Où Cas était occupé à faire des offrandes de sucettes à Gabriel.

Quelque étrange spectacle que ce fut, Dean l'apostropha aussitôt et Cas, qui s'était, il ne savait trop comment, retrouver un genou au sol, un air que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu sur le visage, à brandir une sucette sous le nez du blond, se releva prestement.

\- Tiens, ta sucette, lâcha-t-il en fourrant d'un air quelque peu gêné cette dernière dans la main de Gabriel qui arborait un air d'extrême satisfaction et un regard empli de malice.

\- Cassie et moi nous sommes entendus, expliqua-t-il aux nouveaux arrivants en se pivotant légèrement sur le canapé pour les voir, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Mais que vois-je ? Quelles charmantes demoiselles avons-nous là ?

Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il avait commencé à prendre ses aises et alla rejoindre les nouvelles venues pour se présenter avant de leur céder poliment sa place sur le canapé et de récupérer celui que Castiel avait abandonné.

Abandonné parce que Gabriel lui avait juré, un instant plus tôt, alors que Dean venait tout juste de les laisser seuls, de le pousser droit sur la bouche de Dean au retour de ce dernier. Parce que « ça se voit que t'en as envie mec ».

Comment avait-il pu le percer à jour si vite…

Et Cas avait commencé par lui dire non. Et Gabriel avait dit que si. Oh que non mais que si. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver de le faire changer d'avis avant le retour de son colocataire avait été de lui proposer des bonbons. Gabriel en avait été ravi, en avait pris un, deux, dix. Puis il lui avait dit que ça ne changeait rien. Alors Castiel lui avait dit qu'il était ridicule, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, Dean et lui, et que non, non, il n'avait pas envie de... bon. Mais Gabriel n'avait pas lâché le morceau pour autant, même s'il avait fini par ne plus répondre à Castiel qu'en secouant la tête et en secouant sa sucette déjà à moitié finie sous ses yeux. Et Castiel avait plus ou moins fini par perdre patience et s'était retrouvé (il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs) retrouvé à genoux devant lui, la sucette qu'il venait de récupérer sur la table dans une main. Il l'avait levé sous le nez du blond et lui avait dit « S'il te plait » d'un ton tellement sérieux et solennel qu'il en avait fait rire Gabriel. Et, puisque Gabriel suçait maintenant amoureusement sa nouvelle sucette au citron, il supposait que l'idée saugrenue que ce petit démon avait eu était oubliée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Dean resta debout et proposa à chacun de leur servir un verre. Les garçons avaient pas mal de choix dans leur placards, surtout depuis que Castiel avait fait les courses, et ils avaient tout prévu pour que chacun puisse s'y retrouver, tant en boisson alcoolisée que sucré. Cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être légèrement surpris lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les deux, à siroter leur bière respective tandis que les filles optaient plutôt pour du jus d'orange (parce que le jus de fruits, c'est la vie.) et Gabriel pour une grenadine très (très !) sucré. A croire qu'il ne vivait que de sucre…

Le blond en était déjà à sa troisième grenadine et les filles avaient eu le temps de vider de moitié le paquet de chips et « J'aime beaucoup votre appartement », « C'est vrai vous étudier là-bas ? Mais moi aussi ! », « Moi j'aime les sucettes ! », « C'est quoi ton numéro ? », « Castiel, tu as des yeux magnifiques. » lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour la troisième et dernière fois dans l'appartement.

Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé dans le salon depuis un petit moment et chacun avait fini par se mettre à l'aise. Si bien que garçons et filles en étaient venus à parler de leurs études, de leurs centres d'intérêt, de leurs années lycée et de leur famille qu'ils avaient malheureusement due laisser derrière eux pour entrer à l'université.

Gabriel avait annoncé d'un air complètement indifférent, en relookant un dragibus, qu'il avait été adopté. D'après lui, son demi-frère, Uriel, lui cassait tellement les pieds, avec ses grands airs de monsieur je sais tout que, finalement, c'était presque mieux d'être loin de chez lui. Même si son canari, Citron de son petit nom, lui manquait. Il leur avoua aussi, tout sourire, qu'il n'avait pas oublié de remplacer le shampooing de son démon de frère par de la crème d'épilatoire et qu'il avait aussi mis un peu de poil à gratter dans son lit.

Lisa, elle, avait une petite sœur du nom de Bela. La jeune fille prit même le temps d'allumer son portable et de chercher faire défiler rapidement sa galerie pour leur montrer la photo d'une petite fille qui ne ressemblait pas énormément à sa grande sœur. Lisa leur expliqua alors qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille recomposée et que sa petite sœur et elle n'avait en réalité aucun lien de sang mais qu'elle la considérait malgré tout comme son petit ange.

Vient le tour de Charlie et ce fut avec calme que la jeune femme leur appris qu'elle était fille unique et que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture il y avait de cela quelques années. Avant d'entrer à l'université, elle vivait avec sa grand-mère maternelle, très aimable malgré ses goûts vestimentaires un peu douteux, « un peu comme la grand-mère de Neville, dans Harry Potter » ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter pour illustrer ses propos, et cela fit sourire Dean.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de ce dernier, le jeune homme prit exemple sur Lisa et afficha une photo de sa famille sur son portable sur laquelle on pouvait le voir faire un selfie avec ses parents et son petit frère devant leur maison. Les filles trouvèrent Sammy adorable et affirmèrent qu'ils formaient à eux quatre une très belle famille. Dean songea aussi à leur montrer une photo de Baby, la voiture de son père, sa voiture un jour, il l'espérait. Pour lui, la famille n'était complète qu'avec elle… Cependant, il choisit plutôt de ne pas leur faire part de ce petit point. S'il avait un jour l'occasion de les inviter chez lui un jour, il pourrait alors la leur présenter en vrai et ce n'en serait que mieux : les sièges en cuir, l'odeur si particulière qui s'en dégageait, cette carrosserie luisante… Arf. Baby lui manquait. Tout autant que ses parents et Sam.

Castiel était sur le point de répondre aux questions que les filles lui posaient sur sa vie avant l'université lorsque le doux son de la sonnette leur rappela à tous qu'ils attendaient encore un invité. Un certain Kévin qui, selon Gabriel, allait tout de suite leur plaire.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le blond qui s'élança en premier pour se rendre dans l'entrée et ce fut même lui qui ouvrit la porte, sous les regards attentifs des autres étudiants présents.

Kéviiiiiin ! Tu sens bon, comme toujours ! s'écria Gabriel alors que les autres tendaient le cou pour apercevoir le petit nouveau.

Dean tiqua sur la phrase d'accueil qu'utilisa son voisin. Et cela le conforta dans l'idée que, pour Gabriel, tout n'était que bouffe. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut le dénommé Kévin, il comprit instantanément où M. LeSucreC'estTouteMaVie voulait en venir.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, un jeune asiatique qui devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante-dix, aux yeux très sombres et au visage légèrement arrondi, comme s'il n'avait pas encore totalement quitté l'enfance, affichait un air que Dean choisit d'interpréter comme surpris. Il portait un uniforme bleu un peu trop large pour lui et, sur sa tête, était encore enfoncée une vieille casquette du même bleu terne que ses vêtements. Tous arboraient un magnifique logo : Dominos. Comme pour Dominos Pizza.

Le jeune homme leva ce qu'il avait dans les bras pour que chacun puisse le voir et Dean vit les yeux de Castiel s'arrondirent d'étonnement et d'envie. Dans ses mains, Kévin tenait deux cartons de pizzas. Et, bien qu'un instant plus tôt, ils furent encore installés autour d'un verre et d'un paquet de bretzel, Dean sentit son estomac gargouiller. Comment dire non à une pizza ?

Et, enfin, sous les regards attentifs de tous, le nouvel arrivant prononça ses premiers mots de la soirée :

Quelqu'un veut de la pizza ?


	7. Chapter 6

2100 vues. 2100 vues !

14 favoris et 27 followers.

Vous savez que je vous aime ? Beaucoup très fort ? Vous êtes formidables.

Je n'ai plus rien posté pour cette fic depuis novembre et je viens tout juste de boucler ce chapitre alors le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis désolée de publier à un rythme aussi irrégulier mais j'ai bien envie de vous dire que, le plus important, c'est que cette histoire se termine un jour et que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner, même si je mets du temps à en venir à bout. Et sur ce coup-là je me l'a suis un peu jouée à la J. K. Rowling puisque j'ai déjà écrit la toute fin.. x')

Bref.

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez deux références à deux séries que j'aime beaucoup. Je vais vous laisser lire et voir ça par vous-même et, pour ceux qui ne verraient pas les deux (l'une étant un peu particulière), je vous les donne en bas :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin Dean et Cas purent regagner leur lit ce soir-là, nul ne savait lequel des deux avait le sourire le plus béat mais une chose était sûre. Ils étaient tous les deux certains d'avoir tout juste mis un terme à l'une des meilleures soirées de leur vie. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Surtout si l'on se fiait au sourire malicieux de Gabriel qui leur avait promis, juste avant de regagner son propre appartement, une année comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu.

Garçons et filles avaient passé la majorité de la soirée à alterner chips, parts de pizzas, coca, gâteaux et bières. Même Lisa et Charlie avaient fini par prendre une bière – mais rien qu'une alors. L'ambiance n'avait pas mis longtemps à redevenir bon enfant après l'arrivée de Kévin. Et chacun avait finalement donné son numéro à l'autre. Lisa s'était surtout empressée de donner le sien à Dean, il fallait bien le dire. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de jeter des regards appréciateur au jeune homme tout le long de la soirée. Regards qu'elle pensait discrets. Regards que tout le monde avait bien sûr remarqués. Charlie croisait déjà les doigts pour que ces deux-là ne finissent pas par passer à l'action dans son appartement à elle…

Gabriel, cet ange, avait fini par convaincre tout ce beau monde de terminer la soirée en beauté en regardant un film d'horreur et Dean avait été pris d'une bouffée de chaleur alors que Lisa étouffait un cri de terreur et s'agrippait à son bras… Charlie et Castiel avaient levé les yeux au ciel de concert. C'était tellement cliché…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sammy avait envoyé un message à son grand-frère après avoir reçu un flot quasi incessant de snap pendant une dizaine de minutes mais, vu que Dean avait délaissé son portable sur une commode x, ce fut Gabriel qui eut la joie de répondre à l'adolescent, de se présenter et de lui envoyer des smileys bisous. Sammy avait balancé son portable sur son lit et avait décidé de ne plus y toucher avant un moment. Tout de même, un mec, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, venait de lui envoyer une bonne douzaine de bisous et de smileys cœurs. Sam avait de quoi être perturbé. Et Dean n'avait bien sûr toujours pas remarqué ce qui s'était passé au moment de se coucher.

Il venait d'ailleurs tout juste de remonter la couette jusque sous son nez lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il sortit le nez de sous le drap et regarda de ses yeux ensommeillés Castiel rire doucement, allongé sur le dos, face à lui. Sa couette à lui lui arrivait au milieu du ventre et il avait posé une main sur ses yeux tandis que l'autre était coincé dans ses cheveux.

\- Hey, mec. T'es flippant quand tu veux, tu sais ?

Dean roula sur le côté et se souleva sur le coude, le poing sur le menton. Il haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Castiel qui lui jeta un regard sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond de leur chambre. Dans le silence de l'appartement, le bruit de sa douce respiration parvenait aux oreilles de Dean et, comme son colocataire avait fini par se calmer et ses yeux par se fermer, le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait sûrement s'être endormi. Alors il se remit dans sa position initiale, complètement allongé et prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais, soudain, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène lâcha, le plus normalement du monde :

\- Je t'aime bien Dean. Je t'aime bien.

Alors Dean hocha doucement la tête. Il mit cet épanchement affectif sur le compte des quelques bières que son colocataire s'était enfilé tout au long de la soirée. Et de la fatigue, aussi. Parce qu'il était quand même plus d'une heure du matin.

Il remonta à nouveau sa couette jusque sous son nez et, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, lui répondit dans un murmure :

\- Moi aussi Cas. Moi aussi.

* * *

\- Dean…

Le susnommé était au volant de Baby, Back in black d'AC/DC à fond, les fenêtres de sa voiture grandes ouvertes. Il roulait à toute allure sur cette immense ligne droite qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Pour peu, il aurait presque passé la tête par la fenêtre pour sentir encore plus le vent qu'il ne le sentait déjà sur son bras. Bras qu'il tendait à l'extérieur de l'habitacle, ouvrant et fermant le point en rythme avec la musique. Comme si on pouvait attraper de l'air, mais oui bien sûr. Il sourit doucement en pensant que, si son frère avait passé la tête par la fenêtre alors qu'il roulait à cette allure, ses cheveux longs se seraient mis à voler en tous sens, lui faisant des nœuds. Et qu'il aurait assurément finit par pester contre lui-même pour ça, passant et repassant encore sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Et Dean lui aurait, comme toujours, proposé d'y remédier définitivement avec une bonne paire de ciseaux.

\- Dean ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et tourna le bouton du volume pour augmenter encore un peu plus la musique avant de ramener sa main sur le volant et de le caresser distraitement. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces moments passés seuls, ces moments où il pouvait écouter ce qu'il voulait, autant qu'il voulait et surtout aussi fort qu'il l'entendait. Bon. Il avait failli arracher la tête de son petit frère adoré la dernière fois qu'il avait sorti son Ipod et avait proposé de le brancher au poste de la voiture. D'accord, Taylor Swift n'était peut-être pas si nulle que ça mais, quand même ! Rien ne valait le rock, le pur, le dur. Après tout, qui dans cette immensité désertique allait bien pourvoir lui reprocher de monter le son au point d'en réveiller les morts, hein ? Personne, eh oui.

\- DEAN !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sans prévenir sur son épaule et, alors qu'un instant auparavant il se trouvait encore assis sur un confortable siège en cuir, à rouler cheveux au vent dans le soleil couchant, il se retrouva à embrasser le sol au pied de son lit. Parce qu'il avait sursauté. Et qu'il était tombé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre d'étudiant, qu'il était dans son lit, et non pas dans Baby. Qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé. Et que Cas faisait des allers-retours sous son nez tel un fauve en cage, une tasse à la main.

Dean roula sur le sol en poussant un juron jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le plafond. Il agrippa alors le bord de son lit et se redressa doucement pour éviter d'avoir la tête qui tourne, en plus de la bosse qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître sur le haut de son crâne. Il grimaça et se frotta les yeux. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Pendant ce temps, Castiel avait rejoint son armoire et en avait extirpé tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour se changer. Et, voyant que Dean était complètement hors service, il en avait rapidement fait de même avec l'armoire de son colocataire. D'ailleurs, c'était à ce moment-là que Dean avait enfin remarqué que son ami ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer. Alors qu'il se souvenait pourtant l'avoir vu se mettre au lit avec un t-shirt sur le dos. Et un boxer bleu, pas noir. Oui, Dean avait remarqué.

Cas se tourna finalement vers lui, soupira bruyamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comme s'ils ne ressemblaient pas déjà assez à un champ de bataille…

\- Dean. Les cours commencent dans trente minutes.

L'étudiant émis un son fort peu viril avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Il faillait se prendre la table de la cuisine dans sa hâte de terminer son café et de s'enfiler un pain au lait en un temps record. Pain au lait avec lequel il manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer puisqu'il l'avala presque tout rond.

En plus, il ne cessait de crier « Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt !? Ohlalalala j'vais être en retard ! Cas ? Cas ! Tu aurais pas vu mon chargeur ? J'ai pompé toute la batterie de mon ordi hier soir. Et c'est quoi ce truc, ça pue ! Mon sac bordel, où que j'ai encore mis mon saaaac ! ».

Et, heureusement pour lui, non seulement Castiel avait déjà bu son propre café mais en plus de cela il avait pris en compte l'éventualité selon laquelle Monsieur-je-me-couche-à-point-d'heure préfèrerait sans doute ignorer royalement son éveil. Il avait pris soin d'avancer un peu le sien pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement, sortir et mettre à disposition directe tout ce dont Dean pourrait avoir besoin pour se préparer. Il avait rempli une tasse de café pour lui, déposer un pain au lait en évidence près du mug et s'était douché avec de se dire que, oui, si Dean ne se levait pas maintenant, il ne se lèverait jamais.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'éteindre le réveil de son colocataire - son portable en fait – pensant que, peut-être, son colocataire finirait par émerger sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'aider. Mais son portable avait déjà braillé du AC/DC en boucle pendant une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à aller lui-même le secouer un peu. Et qu'il avait d'ailleurs pu remarquer que le jeune homme dormait si bien, si profondément qu'il en bavait même un peu sur son coussin. Il avait pris une photo, juste au cas où.

Dean passa devant lui en courant à moitié, les cheveux encore tous humides de sa douche ultra rapide, sa serviette enroulée à la va-vite autour des hanches, dévoilant son corps finement dessiné. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui exhiber son corps parfait de si bon matin ? Castiel roula des yeux.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier ? demanda l'étudiant d'un air détaché alors que, pourtant, il accélérait le pas de peur d'être en retard.

Castiel jeta un regard à Dean alors qu'il ouvrait son agenda à la recherche de son emploi du temps. Il l'avait mis au propre, contrairement à son colocataire.

Le jeune homme évita un piéton qui avait le nez dans son portable et semblait totalement absorbé par Candy Crush, s'il en croyait les sons provenant de l'appareil. Il tourna la tête et le regarda s'éloigner une fraction de seconde en espérant secrètement qu'il finisse par se prendre un poteau.

A présent que l'importun était loin, il reporta son attention sur son agenda et répondit :

\- Histoire du livre et de la presse. Avec J.K Rowling, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Dean se mit soudain à tousser sous le regard amusé de Cas. Il avait avalé sa salive de travers à cause de ses conneries…

* * *

Il s'avéra que leur professeure, une certaine Ellen Harvelle, avait su capturer l'attention de tout l'amphithéâtre dès le début de son cours. La femme qui, selon Dean, lui faisait un peu penser à sa mère avec ses cheveux blonds et son air fier, était entrée dans l'amphi, s'était installée en silence et avait patiemment attendu. Une petite minute avait suffi à tous les étudiants présents pour se taire. Il fallait dire qu'elle en imposait, rien que par sa présence.

Elle s'était présentée succinctement, avait présenté la matière dont elle était chargée pour ce semestre (Histoire du Livre et de la Presse, rappelons-le) puis elle avait allumé le vidéoprojecteur de la salle et la mâchoire de Cas en était tombée. Mais quel était cet appareil magique !? Non. C'est pas vrai. C'est juste l'auteure qui divague. Désolée. Bref.

Leur professeur avait débuté son cours en affichant la photo de ce qui, aux yeux de tous ces étudiants fans de littérature, devait se rapprocher au plus près de ce que devait être leur définition de « paradis » : l'intérieur de l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde. Non. LA plus grande bibliothèque du monde : La Bibliothèque du Congrès, située Washington, aux Etats-Unis. Et, mon dieu, Dean avala sa salive avant de baver comme un bébé.

Laissant cette image absolument magique sur la toile du vidéoprojecteur, Ellen Harvelle commença tout d'abord son cours par une brève introduction sur la naissance de l'écriture, son évolution, l'invention de l'imprimerie avant de leur faire la liste des thèmes qu'ils étudieraient tout au long du semestre. Et, alors qu'elle discourait ainsi, faisant de temps à autre défiler les diapositives sur son écran, les étudiants suspendus à ses lèvres, une question vient à l'esprit de Dean. Alors, comme tout bon élève, il leva la main pour attirer l'attention de son professeur. Et failli l'appeler « maman ».

Le professeur de leur cours suivant, « Grands débats culturels » était un véritable livre d'histoire. Enfin. C'était en tout cas la rumeur que portaient les étudiants en attendant l'arrivée du dit professeur. Kim Shin, avait dit l'emploi du temps de Dean, lorsqu'il avait regardé la petite case « professeur » accolée au nom du cours auquel il allait assister. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Peut-être que cela lui reviendrait plus tard.

Chuck et Meg avaient retrouvé Dean et Cas aux portes de leur second cours : tous les deux n'avaient malheureusement pas entendu leur réveil sonner et avaient tout naturellement séché le premier cours de l'année. Fort heureusement pour eux, ce n'était jamais qu'un cours magistral et les garçons ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à leur passer les quelques notes qu'ils avaient prises.

Dean le soupçonnait déjà et ce petit événement le conforta un peu plus dans son idée : ces deux-là devaient vivre ensemble. Une pareille coïncidence, ça n'existait pas. Enfin, si on en croyait Stiles, ou plutôt, Noah Stilinski : une fois, c'était un hasard deux fois, une coïncidence trois, c'était une constante. Alors Dean décida de laisser aller les choses et ne pipa mot. Il laissa Castiel aux prises des mains de Meg qui s'était mise en tête d'arranger ses cheveux (« mais comment t'es coiffé aujourd'hui c'est quoi cette tête làààà !? ») et ouvrit la porte avant de faire signe à Chuck d'entrer.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre s'installer au fond de leur nouvel amphithéâtre, bavardant tranquillement de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur liste de course parce que les garçons commençaient déjà à avoir faim (les mecs, ça a toujours faim p*tain…) alors que chacun sortait et installait son ordinateur ou ouvrait son bloc-notes et éparpillait ses stylos sur la table. Merci Castiel et son obstination à prendre les cours sur des feuilles volantes qui, d'après Dean, finirait sûrement par se perdre aux quatre de leur appartement tellement Cas pouvait se montrer tête en l'air.

En parlant de lui, Meg n'avait fait qu'empirer sa coupe de cheveux. Si avant il avait l'air de tout juste avoir quitter son lit, à présent il semblait avoir tenté de discipliner ses cheveux à grand renfort de bâtons de dynamite… « Sexy.. ? », avait tenté la brune, comme si ça allait arranger ce léger souci capillaire. Dean le savait déjà, jamais elle n'arriverait à faire quoi que ce soit des cheveux de son ami. Lui-même s'y était essayé, après des jours et des jours passés à voir Castiel avait cette coupe coiffée décoiffée.

Au début, il pensait que son ami s'en fichait. Le truc, c'était qu'il avait fini par le capter avec un peigne à la main, se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, tirant doucement sur la pointe de ses cheveux et les implorant du regard de bien vouloir se plier à sa volonté ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mon dieu. Alors Dean lui avait pris le pauvre peigne des mains, avait passé la main dans les cheveux du brun, constaté que le désastre n'en était que plus grand et adressé une grimace au reflet de Cas. Celui-ci avait esquissé un petit sourire avant de laisser son colocataire essayé de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Peine perdue. Dean avait cru réussir pendant un cours instant, avait fièrement brandi le peigne d'un air supérieur sous le nez de son ami mais, soudain, comme s'ils étaient d'une volonté qui leur était propre, les cheveux de Castiel était revenus dans leur position initiale, arrachant un petit « Whaaaaat !? » d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à Dean, sous le regard amusé de Castiel. Depuis, Dean n'avait plus jamais tenté de recoiffer Cas puisque cela ne servait strictement à rien.

Dean regarda son colocataire farfouiller dans sa trousse et en tirer son feutre jaune puis son feutre noir et dessiner une petite abeille sur le dos de la main de Meg. Comme leur professeur ne faisait toujours pas acte de présence, il prit lui-même le temps d'extirper un paquet de chewing-gums du fin fond de son sac de cours et, après en avoir proposé aux autres, se mit distraitement à faire des bulles avec. Au bout d'un moment passé le regard dans le vague à faire semblant d'écouter Meg parler des démons, de l'enfer et de tout le blabla, il finit néanmoins par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Midi vingt. Aaah. Voilà pourquoi il avait faim. Cela expliquait aussi le fait que certains étudiants commençaient à quitter l'amphithéâtre : leur professeur pointait toujours aux abonnés absents.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à demander à ses amis ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation, s'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller manger au McDo du coin plutôt que de se contenter d'un pauvre sandwich ou d'une petite salade, bien trop chère pour ce qu'elle était, à l'heure de la pause, comme ils en avaient convenu en se retrouvant un peu plus tôt. Cependant, son geste fut interrompu par le claquement sonore de la porte de l'amphithéâtre qui venait d'être ouverte à la volée pour laisser passage à un homme qui devait bien être aussi grand que lui.

Dean ne sut quoi penser de lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait à la fois une tête de bébé et l'allure d'un tueur en série. En plus de ça, il avait plus ou moins la coupe au bol (à quelque chose près, mais on s'en fiche, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film) et de belles cernes sous les yeux, à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ah. Et il avait un chapeau. Et un long manteau noir. Alors que c'était encore l'été aux dernières nouvelles… Et puis, Cas devait bien penser la même chose, puisqu'il le regardait avec une expression confuse. Et puis, il avait la peau tellement blanche… Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce type n'était pas un vampire. Ou un zombie. Ou un peu des deux. Et même qu'il commençait à tourner ces deux appellations dans sa tête pour mieux les associés, n'en plus faire qu'un seul nom et ainsi nommé ce nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait pas avoir d'âge.

L'homme ne s'attendait peut-être pas à voir autant de monde en entrant, vu son air partagé entre surprise et fatigue. Cependant, il se racla la gorge avant de lancer, toujours droit comme un i, les bras toujours le long du corps et trahissant une certaine froideur mais aussi une certaine nervosité :

\- Je suis Kim Woo Bim. Le Go… M. Kim Shin ne pourra pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui. Il a des soucis avec sa fiancé. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, telle une ombre, claquant à nouveau la porte derrière lui, laissant les élèves complètement confus mais absolument ravis de pouvoir déjà louper un cours. Alors ils avaient décidé d'aller manger à McDo, parce que Dean en avait envie, et que personne ne paraissait vraiment enjoué à l'idée d'ouvrir son paquet de sandwichs triangles jambon-beurre achetés à la supérette du coin. Et quand Dean s'était écrié, un immense sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant toutes ses dents, « McDo !? », il n'en avait pas fallu plus. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre à rassembler rapidement leurs affaires, à tout fourrer en désordre dans leurs sacs en se souciant seulement de ne rien oublier, à se sourire de manière débile mais complice et s'étaient précipités au bas des marches de l'amphithéâtre, avaient agressé la pauvre porte qui s'était dressée devant eux et s'étaient mis à rire quelques mètres plus loin de leur bêtise lorsque les gens qu'ils croisaient avaient commencé à leur jeter des regards de travers.

Arrivés, ils avaient pratiquement jeté leurs pauvres bagages sur une table inoccupée et Meg les avait traités d'enfants. Même si c'était elle qui s'était jetée la première sur cette malheureuse table qui ne lui avait rien demander. Et parce c'était de la faute de Dean s'ils en étaient arrivés là, à sniffer la bonne odeur des frites et à saliver alors que leurs estomacs hurlaient à la mort, tout le monde demanda à Dean d'aller chercher leur commande auprès du jeune homme qui s'activait seul au comptoir. Le pauvre. Alors Dean ronchonna un peu pour la forme, se leva et envoya une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son colocataire avant de lui faire une jolie grimace et de s'en aller les mains dans les poches.

Au fond, personne n'avait vraiment envie de rester dans l'enceinte de l'université et d'assister au cours du si charmant M. Crowley, même si c'était de Littérature mondiale qu'il s'agissait.

* * *

Aloooors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déçus d'avoir dû attendre tout ce temps ?

Pour ce qui est des références, nous avons une petite mention de Stiles Stilinski et de son papa, Noah Stilinski, tous deux personnages de Teen Wolf (au passage, le Sterek, ohlala.).

Pour la deuxième référence, la plus complexe... Pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui auraient vu le drama coréen Goblin, eh bien, vous devriez à la fois pouvoir deviner qui sera notre cher professeur de Débats Culturels et qui a fait irruption dans l'amphithéâtre. Pour ceux ne connaissant pas du tout, ce sont tous les deux les personnages principaux de cette série, le premier étant une créature surnaturelle immortelle (faisons dans la simplicité x') ) et le deuxième n'étant rien d'autre qu'un faucheur. Et ces deux abrutis sont amis. Voilà.

Kiss~


	8. Chapter 7

Alohaaaaa !

Je vous poste le chapitre 7 de cette petite fic qui, je le sais, se faisait attendre :'3 étant donné qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, je posterai le prochain dans la semaine puisqu'il est déjà bien avancé !

En attendant, si certains d'entre vous aime le Sterek, je m'y suis essayé dernièrement, si ça vous tente.. x'3

Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé~

Kiss kiss

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'amphithéâtre et, surtout, depuis qu'ils se trouvaient à plus de dix mètres de Crowley, Dean ne cessait de remonter son t-shirt dans une veine tentative de se faire un peu d'air sur le bidou. Il faisait tellement chaud… Et l'amphithéâtre était une véritable fournaise. Charlie l'avait prévenu lors de leur petite soirée qu'il faudrait s'armer de patience avec les amphis : alors qu'en été il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, en hiver on s'y croyait presque dans un frigo.

Alors Dean avait piqué quelques feuilles au bloc-notes de son colocataire, Castiel, et s'en était fait un éventail. Il avait d'ailleurs ensuite été gratifié d'une grimace de son professeur. Lui qui était entièrement vêtu de noir à l'exception de sa cravate grise, il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour ne pas s'être encore liquéfié sous leurs yeux.

Crowley s'était cependant révélé être un professeur plus ou moins intéressant dans ses propos. Peut-être qu'il avait un caractère de m*rde mais, au moins, il semblait réellement qualifié pour son poste d'enseignant. Et Dean avait été ravi d'apprendre que, au cours de cette première année de licence, ils aborderaient ensemble différents thèmes et prendraient pour support aussi bien Orgueil et Préjugés que Jane Eyre, Les Misérables ou encore Harry Potter*. Dean avait déjà eu l'occasion de lire une partie de ces romans et avait hâte de voir ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de plus sur ces œuvres. Par contre, Meg n'avait pas l'air enchantée par Jane Eyre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la force de lire jusqu'à la fin.

Dean se rappelait très bien du profond soupir qu'elle avait poussé lorsque leur professeur leur avait annoncé qu'ils devraient se procurer un exemplaire de l'œuvre d'ici peu et qu'ils auraient bien entendu le plaisir ultime de le lire en entier avant d'en faire l'analyse en classe. Son amie avait marmonné un truc comme quoi on lui en avait offert un exemplaire mais qu'elle avait fini par s'en débarrasser. Meg était du genre impatiente en lecture et, après avoir lu une bonne moitié de Jane Eyre et voyant que le couple en devenir avait une bonne vingtaine d'année de différence et était pour le moins atypique, elle avait fini par demander à sa mère de lui raconter la fin, histoire de savoir si cela valait le coup de le lire jusqu'au bout.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas été pleinement satisfaite et avait mis un terme à sa lecture sans jamais lire d'elle-même les dernières mésaventures de la jeune Jane Eyre. Elle avait même fini par donner son exemplaire à une de ses anciennes camarades de classe qui, elle, avait trouvé la force d'en venir à bout parce qu'elle était une fervente lectrice de Charlotte Brontë. Et jamais Meg n'avait regretté de s'être délestée de cette _chose_. Jamais avant aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle allait devoir s'en procurer à nouveau un exemplaire.

Dean, pour sa part, créa un petit mémo sur son portable : il devrait appeler son frère pour lui demander de lui envoyer l'exemplaire de Jane Eyre qui, il le savait, était à cet instant caché derrière une pile de romans de science-fiction, dans sa propre chambre. Il était un peu vieux et les pages étaient légèrement cornées puisque lui, son frère et sa mère l'avait lu à plusieurs reprises, mais il devrait faire l'affaire. Dean aurait seulement à retirer les post-its de couleurs qu'il avait lui-même glissé entre certaines pages pour retrouver plus tard certains passages qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement intéressants.

Si Sammy avait d'ailleurs l'idée d'ouvrir le roman sur l'une des pages marquées par un post-it… il traiterait peut-être son grand-frère de grand romantique, de sensible du palpitant, de fleur bleue, tout ça tout ça. Parce que la plupart des passages marqués étaient des aveux, des mots d'amour à demi murmurés, des étalages de beaux sentiments comme seuls les écrivains savaient le faire. De belles phrases qui te retournaient les tripes, faisaient apparaître des papillons dans le ventre, faisaient apparaître un sourire, discret, mais un sourire quand même sur ton visage et te faisaient intérieurement frémir d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer la personne qui te ferait vivre toutes ces choses incroyables au quotidien, qui ferait que les livres te paraîtraient presque fades à côté de tout ça…

Sam traiterait sûrement son frère d'imbécile, en fait. Parce que Dean s'obstinait à vouloir jouer l'homme fort, le grand frère qui n'avait peur de rien, celui qui protégeait toujours son petit frère, supportait un peu tout sans rien dire, ne se confiait pas trop, sauf s'il en avait vraiment assez de garder ses petits secrets rien que pour lui. Ou que les émotions qui le traversaient étaient à la limite d'être écrites au marqueur noir sur son front. Et Sam savait très bien tout ça, ils étaient frères et meilleurs amis après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Il fallait qu'il pense à appeler Sam tout court, en fait. Son petit frère lui semblait bien loin en cet instant.

Mais, pour le moment, il était là, entouré de tous ces nouveaux amis, deux plateaux remplis à ras-bord de boissons et sandwichs en tout genre. Et Castiel et Meg le regardaient comme s'il était le Messi, arborant tous deux des sourires à la limite du niais tandis que Chuck lançait des regards désespérés autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait assis là avec ces deux ventres sur pattes. Et Dean se dit que, finalement, c'était pas si mal d'être ici.

*Un mois plus tard*

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, dans un sursaut paniqué. Son portable, qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller avant de malencontreusement s'endormir dessus, venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie en se mettant à brailler du Metallica à fond, juste au creux de son oreille.

Il s'empressa de mettre la main dessus pour le faire taire et jeta un regard à Castiel, dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, alors que les premières lueurs du jour s'insinuaient en dessous du store qu'il n'avait pas déroulé jusqu'en bas. Il fut rassuré de le voir, comme à son habitude, étalé en travers du lit, un bras au-dessus de la tête, ses cheveux en bataille un peu trop longs, commençant à masquer ses yeux. Il avait aussi une jambe en dehors de la couverture, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le visage inexplicablement toujours tourné vers lui. Dean avait fini par s'y habituer mais, les premières fois qu'il s'était réveillé pour constater que le visage de son colocataire était toujours orienté dans sa direction, ça lui avait fait une drôle de sensation. Cas ne s'en rendait même pas compte, puisque cela arrivait une fois qu'il dormait à point fermé, quelle que fut la position dans laquelle le sommeil venait s'emparer de lui.

Comme d'habitude, il mit de côté cette attitude inexplicable et se mit maladroitement debout, son portable toujours en main, avant de sortir aussi silencieusement que possible de la chambre pour voir qui était l'abruti qui avait osé le réveiller à, quoi, six heures du matin !? Au passage, il s'arrêta auprès de son ami, son regard le parcourant de la tête aux pieds, et finit par tirer un peu la couverture pour que sa jambe laissée à l'air libre se retrouvât à nouveau dans la chaleur des draps. Cas ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait eu froid, lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Dean se dirigea machinalement vers la machine à café qu'il mit en marche avant de plaquer sa main sur elle, comme si ce geste allait en atténuer le bruit… Et, pendant qu'il se faisait couler un café, il déverrouilla son portable et le nom « Sammy » s'afficha en haut de son écran suivit de la mention « appel manqué ». Dean, qui s'était laissé aller en s'appuyant gauchement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, se redressa soudainement. Il ne se laissa pas le temps d'y repenser à deux fois avant de rappeler son frère. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à maman…

Dean ? lui répondit bientôt la voix étouffée de son petit frère à l'autre bout du fil.

Sammy ? Maman et papa, est-ce que..

Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et, voyant où son grand frère voulait en venir, le rassura aussitôt en lui assurant que tout allait bien, que leurs parents se portaient à merveille. Une fois la vague de soulagement passée, Dean se retrouva toutefois perplexe. Si leurs parents allaient bien, alors Sam avait-il des ennuis ?

Ouiiiiii, gémit son frère à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Et vu le bruit qui accompagna sa réponse, Dean n'eut aucun mal à se représenter son petit frère, debout, sûrement dans sa chambre, en train de se balancer nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, seulement dans les situations où il se sentait vraiment gêné, nerveux. Dean tira, ou plutôt souleva, une des chaises de la table de la cuisine avant de s'y asseoir, café en main, et Sam prit son silence pour ce qu'il était : une invitation à parler.

Dean. Dean. Dean. Tu sais, les voisins, ils avaient mis leur maison en vente et la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé je t'ai dit que la maison avait été vendue et.. et…

Il fit une courte pause et Dean en profita pour prendre une gorgée de son café et se brûler la langue.

Elle est folle Dean, repris le plus jeune, faisant fis des toussotements de son frère qui jetait un regard indigné à son café. Cooomplètement folle. Je sais pas quoi faire d'elle, je sais pas comment lui dire que, bah, non, je-

De qui tu parles Sammy ? le coupa Dean en récupérant une bouteille de Tropicana dans le frigo avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

Beurk. Note : ne jamais boire de café et de Tropica à moins d'une minute d'intervalle. C'est pas bon.

Dean grimaça, regarda aussi la pauvre bouteille de jus de fruits comme si elle l'avait trahi et la ragea en pestant dans sa barbe.

Les nouveaux voisins ! Ils ont une fille ! s'écria Sam avant de baisser à nouveau la voix. C'est une véritable tornade, elle est dans ma classe, elle est partout, j'ai l'impression de la voir partout où je vais, c'est comme si elle passait son temps à me suivre…

Et elle s'appelle comment, ta nouvelle fan ? demanda Dean, un chouilla amusé par la situation.

Une fan !? exulta son petit frère. Dean, Becky a proposé à notre professeur principal d'ouvrir un club en mon nom !

Pardon ?

L'autre jour, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai reçu un avion en papier. Avec un cœur dessiné dessus.

Mais c'est tout mignon ça, dis-moi ! rit le plus âgé. Il faudra que tu me présentes ma future belle-sœur.

Jamais de la vie ! s'emporta à nouveau le cadet, et cela arracha un sourire à Dean.

Sammy continua de lui parler de cette présumée psychopathe, de la blondeur de ses cheveux qui lui donnait des sueurs froides lorsqu'il les apercevait au détour d'un couloir, de sa voix qui lui donnait envie de grincer des dents, de ses grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient bien trop souvent surpris alors qu'il levait le nez d'un de ses bouquins qu'il se trimballait toujours… Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas la raison d'un appel à une heure si matinale car, tout cela, il aurait pu le raconter à son grand frère une fois que ce dernier aurait eu terminé sa nuit. Mais il s'avéra que Becky avait décidé d'interrompre celle de Sam. En jetant des petits cailloux à sa fenêtre depuis le jardin. Tout ça pour qu'elle se pointe du doigt, pointe ensuite Sam et ne fasse finalement un cœur de ses petites mains. Et Sam avait craqué.

Elle n'était là que depuis deux semaines mais il avait un besoin désespéré de se confier à quelqu'un, sinon il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. En plus, la veille, il était passé près d'elle dans le couloir, au lycée, et, juste à ce moment-là, quelqu'un avait bousculée la malheureuse. Et, de ses mains était tombée la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Son journal intime. Un énorme S dessiné dessus au feutre et entouré de cœurs multicolores. Les regards des deux adolescents s'étaient croisés, Becky avait rougi et Sam s'était senti défaillir.

Alors Dean, en tout bon grand frère qui se respectait, lui avait assuré que tout allait s'arranger, qu'elle allait finir par le laisser, l'oublier, qu'il n'était qu'une nouveauté parmi tant d'autres et qu'elle allait finir par se lasser. Surtout si ses sentiments n'étaient pas retournés, non ?

Pendant que son petit frère continuait de s'épancher sur son mal être et sa misérable vie depuis l'arrivée de Becky dans le creux de son oreille, Dean se leva pour déposer sa tasse désormais vide dans l'évier et jeter un œil au calendrier que Castiel avait accroché sur leur frigo. Chaque jour, Dean le voyait y apposer un nouveau tampon, souvent à la fin de la journée, puisqu'il n'était jamais vraiment dans son assiette le matin. Il suivit donc du doigt les petits tampons au motif d' _abeille_ jusqu'à la date du jour, puis descendit un peu plus bas, comptant mentalement les jours, cherchant une date bien précise sur laquelle Gabriel avait tenu à coller un bonbon : Halloween, bien sûr.

17 jours.

Sam, tu veux venir pour Halloween ? coupa-t-il sans préambule son petit frère qui se mit à faire le poisson à l'autre bout du fil.

… C'est vrai ? finit-il tout de même par entendre son cadet demander d'une voix qui dégoulinait d'espoir.

Pourquoi pas ? On a un canapé. Je ne crois pas que Cas ait parlé de rentrer chez lui pour ces vacances mais ça ne le dérangera sûrement pas que tu viennes passer quelques jours…

Oh mon dieu e serait génial ! ça fait des années qu'on a pas été chercher des bonbons un soir d'Halloween Dean ! Oh, tu te rappelles, cette fois où tu t'étais déguisé en Dracula ? Et puis aussi…

Instantanément, Becky disparut de la conversation et de l'esprit de Sam. Du moins, pour le moment.

xXx

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla, le lit de son colocataire et ami était vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : Dean n'avait jamais été aussi matinal. Mais il était encore à moitié endormi alors il ne se posa pas trop de questions et enclencha le mode automatique. Il commença par s'étirer un bon coup, bailla, regarda d'un air vide le plafond. Puis il roula sur le côté, s'extirpa des draps dans lesquels il s'était entortillé au cours de la nuit et, se laissant guider par ses pieds, se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il trouva une assiette de toasts grillés et beurrés avec de la confiture sur la table. En plus d'une tasse de café, toute aussi froide que les toasts. Et un Dean qui avait fini par se rendormir, le visage entre ses bras, une joue contre la table, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son téléphone près de lui, dont le voyant rouge indiquait qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

* * *

Des fois que les livres mentionnés dans ce chapitre vous tentent, ils ont été écrit par Jane Austen, Charlotte Brontë, Victor Hugo et, bien sûr, J. K. Rowling. Tous des classiques, de mon point de vue en tout cas.. :p


	9. Chapter 8

Sammy arriva un dimanche. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel en ce début d'automne et un vent frais soufflait sur la ville, l'obligeant à remettre régulièrement ses longues mèches en place pour ne pas les avoir devant les yeux.

Dean et Cas étaient tous deux venus l'attendre dans l'immense hall de la gare. Il y avait tant de monde à cet endroit que, lorsque Castiel avait appris l'arrivée du petit frère de son colocataire, il avait immédiatement proposé à l'autre homme de récupérer un bout de carton on ne sait où et d'en faire une pancarte, pour que Sammy puisse mieux les repérer dans toute cette foule. Trop de monde à son goût.

Mais Dean avait eu un petit rire, avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Cas et lui avait assuré que, du haut de toute sa grandeur, son petit frère n'aurait absolument aucun mal à les voir. D'ailleurs, la réciproque serait vrai. Et, lorsque le brun avait entendu une voix forte s'écrier « Dean ! » et qu'il en avait identifié le propriétaire, il avait compris. Car si Dean était déjà grand, du haut de son plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, son petit frère l'était encore plus, bien qu'il n'eût que seize ans ! Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux jetés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte fort virile, ce fut le choc des titans, deux immensités réunies dans une foule de fourmis.

Samuel Dean Winchester (Dean avait craché le morceau sur le nom complet de son cadet, appuyant bien sur le fait que le sien était Dean Samuel Winchester. Que d'originalité de la part de leurs parents !) était à proprement parler un géant. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et des cheveux sur lesquels Dean s'amusait à tirer doucement en affirmant qu'un jour ils finiraient aussi longs que ceux de Raiponce. A moins qu'il ne lui prenne un jour l'envie de les lui couper pendant son sommeil. Il était encore jeune mais il était assurément bien parti pour se retrouver avec une musculature similaire à celle de son frère. Non, non. Castiel n'avait absolument jamais vu Dean nu sous la douche. De dos, mais quand même ! Non.

Le jeune Winchester sourit de toutes ses dents à son frère, une fois que celui-ci eut bien daigné le relâcher, puis à Castiel. On aurait dit qu'une autre lumière venait de s'allumer dans la pièce. Son sourire tout en dents blanches bien alignées fit l'effet d'une boule à facette à Cas, le faisant hausser les sourcils, agréablement surpris de reconnaître là un trait commun à Dean, qui illuminait littéralement la pièce à chaque fois qu'il souriait. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

Castiel fit un pas en avant, songea à tendre la main pour saluer le nouvel arrivant mais Sam le devança. D'un bon pas, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Cas, qui n'était pas vraiment un habitué des câlins gratuits, se tendit tout d'abord avant de se détendre, de passer les bras autour de l'autre et de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos alors que Sammy lançait :

\- Tu dois être Cas ? Ravi de te rencontrer, moi c'est Sam ! Dean m'a tellement parlé de toi. Oh que ça fait du bien de vous voir…

Cas en était déjà tout étourdit. A leurs côtés, Dean se mit à rire et vint retirer son petit frère de l'étreinte.

\- Bah dis donc, elle a dû sacrément te retourner la tête, cette Becky…

Sam plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche de son frère :

\- Chut ! Ne prononce pas son nom ! Elle pourrait surgir de nulle part…

Des fois que, il jeta un regard aux alentours et, rassuré de ne pas voir apparaître la petite blonde, se détendit à nouveau et lâcha son frère. Dean récupéra le sac que Sammy avait apporté avec lui, le jeta sur son épaule et passa nonchalamment son bras libre autour des épaules de Castiel en lançant :

\- Suis-nous, jeune padawan ! Nous ouvrons la voie !

Castiel se laissa faire, bercé par le rire des deux frères.

xXx

Dean avait songé à laisser son lit à Sammy. Son petit frère ne restait que pour quelques jours mais son confort lui importait beaucoup, cela ne le dérangeait pas de lui céder son lit pour dormir sur le canapé. Toutefois, il pensa à Castiel qui avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller et de le voir faire l'étoile de mer entre ses draps, ou inversement. Et il finit par se dire qu'il serait peut-être mal avisé d'obliger son ami à partager leur chambre avec un parfait inconnu, tout ça parce que Dean voulait que son frère dormît bien. Alors il présenta le canapé à Sam et lui dit de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire à lui.

L'idée que son colocataire et son frère ne puissent pas s'entendre lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais il avait préféré ne pas trop y songer. Il avait envie que ça marche entre ces deux-là. Vraiment. Ça lui semblait avoir une certaine importance, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'eut pas vraiment à s'inquiéter bien longtemps de la possible tournure de leur relation car Sam fit malencontreusement tomber quelques livres qu'il avait apporté dans ses bagages et Castiel le lui ramassa, y jetant un œil avant de relever les yeux sur le jeune Winchester, les yeux brillants d'intérêt :

\- L'écume des jours ? C'est un livre magnifique que tu as là…

Sammy ouvrit des yeux tous ronds avant de s'écrier, mi surpris mi choqué :

\- Tu l'as lu !?

Castiel examina un instant la couverture du livre sur laquelle était représentée une fleur aux pétales blancs avant de le rendre à son propriétaire :

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mon professeur de français me l'a prêté lorsque j'étais encore au collège, il pensait que cela me plairait. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Je l'ai dévoré…

\- L'histoire est vraiment étrange, commenta Sam en hochant la tête. Je veux dire, j'ai eu besoin de recommencer ma lecture depuis le début parce que la première fois que je l'ai lu je n'avais pas compris que ce truc était bourré d'humour noir, ça partait dans tous les sens. Et Dean insistait, comme quoi je devais m'accrocher car ça en valait la peine. Il disait que c'était un de ses livres préférés et je voulais vraiment savoir pourquoi… Et l'anguille dans les tuyaux de la cuisine, la petite sourit qui prend le soleil dans le couloir, la fleur qui pousse en Chloé.. ! L'auteur a une telle vision des choses, une telle imagination, j'adore son style d'écriture. Mais ne me dit pas la fin, je ne l'ai pas encore lue !

Dean, qui était resté appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, sourit en constatant que, déjà, ces deux-là s'entendaient au moins sur un point.

\- Dean est très fleur bleue, tu sais ?

Ouais, non. Ça allait pas le faire.

xXx

Promis, ils avaient fait les courses. Ils en avaient même pris plus que d'habitude. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il fallait bien voir les choses en face : trois hommes réunis, ça mange beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

En plus de ce simple fait, la veille au soir, en quittant son travail de serveur, Gabriel s'était ramené à l'appartement. Et, puisque ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait aussi pris la liberté d'y donner rendez-vous à Chuck, Charlie, Lisa, Meg et Kévin.

Alors Dean en avait profité pour présenter sa nouvelle petite amie à son frère. Lisa et lui n'était ensemble que depuis une petite semaine et la jeune fille ne cessait de lui lancer des regards amoureux. Elle était jolie, avec ses longues mèches brunes, et elle était plutôt discrète. Sam se fit donc un plaisir de lui montrer une ou deux photos compromettantes de Dean qui trainaient sur son portable. Mais, tout de même, il trouvait ça étrange que son grand frère ne lui eut pas parlé d'elle plus tôt. Certes, il l'avait mentionné dans sa liste d'amis. Mais c'était tout. Heureusement, cela lui permit au moins de lui lancer la fameuse phrase « Lisa ! Mais oui, Dean m'a parlé de toi ! » en lui faisant un grand sourire, ce qui eut l'air de la faire se sentir un peu plus à l'aise.

Sam avait aussi été enchanté de faire la connaissance de Charlie qui, dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, l'avait scruté de la tête aux pieds avant de pointer son index droit sur son nez et de s'écrier :

\- Toi, tu es un Serdaigle !

Et Sammy de répondre :

\- Oui ! Comment tu sais !?

Et voilà. Encore un fan d'Harry Potter.

Sa rencontre avec Gabriel avait été un peu plus… comment dire… marquante.

Le garçon était entré en trombe dans l'appartement dès que Dean lui avait ouvert la porte et avait déboulé dans le salon en brandissant un paquet de sucettes. N'en avait-il donc jamais marre des bonbons ?

Il en avait fourré une au citron dans la bouche ouverte de Castiel, à croire que ce dernier savait déjà exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Puis il s'était tourné vers Sam, l'air indécis, et s'était penché vers lui, puisqu'il était encore assis sur le canapé. Et il lui avait sniffé les cheveux. Oui oui, sniffer les cheveux. Sam était resté complètement interdit tandis que Gab farfouillait dans son sac de sucettes pour en sortir une à l'orange avant de la lui tendre en lançant, clin d'œil à l'appui :

\- Tiens, pour twa !

Alors Sam l'avait prise en soufflant un vague « merci ».

Ensuite étaient arrivés Chuck, Meg et Kévin, tous trois portant des cartons de pizzas dont l'odeur fit gargouiller le ventre du jeune Winchester. Eux, au moins ils avaient eu l'air normaux. Jusqu'à ce Meg ne sortît un livre d'exorcisme de son sac.

xXx

Après qu'ils eussent dû commander des pizzas ET manger McDo le lendemain (parce que, définitivement, la misérable boîte de cassoulet qui stagnait au fond d'un tiroir ne faisait envie à personne), Castiel avait décrété qu'il était plus que temps de se bouger et d'aller chercher de quoi se sustenter proprement. Dean et Sam avaient de concert tourné la tête vers lui, chacun une sucette à la bouche (Gabriel en laissait vraiment partout où il mettait les pieds. Par contre, la sucette à la fraise que Castiel avait retrouvé une fois sous son oreiller restait un mystère pour les deux colocataires...) et l'avaient regardé avec un air de chien battu. Mais il fallait croire que l'appel de la nourriture était plus fort que celui de l'intégral de Pokémon.

Sam avait même été plus rapide que son frère et s'était précipité dans le couloir de la résidence étudiante avant lui, attrapant une veste au passage, qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

En arrivant au magasin, l'évidence les avait frappés lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant des rayons complets de bonbons et de toiles d'araignées en plastique : c'était la veille d'Halloween. Et, qui disait bonbons, disait forcément Gabriel dans les rayons, un panier bien rempli sous le bras mais hésitant toujours entre fraises tagada rose ou rouge. Aller, rouge, la base.

Ils avaient fait le tour du magasin, remplissant un chariot (« Oui, Dean, je te promets que la salade, ça se mange ! Et puis, tiens, on va prendre des bananes aussi. C'est important d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée. », avant de revenir vers le blond qui s'était cette fois-ci laisser happer par le rayon déguisements. Et, si l'on en croyait la montagne qu'il avait sur le bras, il en avait déjà choisi plusieurs mais semblait toujours en chercher un autre.

Les garçons avaient donc entrepris de regarder eux-mêmes ce qui pouvait leur convenir et Dean s'était directement saisi de plusieurs tubes de faux sang et de fond de teint blanc. Gabriel l'avait regardé curieusement lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'approcher des masques Scream et lui avait même taper sur les doigts lorsqu'il avait voulu en prendre un pour l'essayer.

\- Dooooo not touch ! avait-il alors sifflé.

Et puis, il s'était lancé dans un beau petit speech, comme quoi il s'occupait des friandises et des costumes pour chacun. Message d'assentiment de Lisa, Charlie et Meg à l'appui. Apparemment, ces quatre-là avaient prévu leur coup depuis un petit moment déjà si l'on en croyait la barre du curseur que l'on pouvait distinguer, toute petite, à droite de l'écran du portable.

Sam ne trouva rien à y redire, après tout, cela pouvait se révéler amusant. En revanche, Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard étrangement soucieux, doutant vraisemblablement de l'aptitude de leurs amis à leur choisir des costumes décents. Mais bon. Puisqu'on ne leur laissait pas le choix…

Les garçons étaient sur le point de laisser Gabriel seul avec ses manigances lorsqu'une silhouette attira l'attention des deux colocataires, à quelques mètres d'eux, et, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un frisson les parcourut. Polis qu'ils étaient, ils laissèrent un instant le charriot à Sam et s'avancèrent pour saluer leur très cher professeur de littérature qui les scrutait d'un air amusé.

\- Hello Squirrel...

Dean se retenait de lever théâtralement les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Crowley l'appelait ainsi. Tout ça parce qu'ils s'étaient un jour croisé dans les couloirs de la fac et que Dean n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête en guise de salut, puisqu'il avait la bouche pleine de pain au chocolat…

\- Angel…, salut-il ensuite Castiel.

Par contre, ce surnom-là, il ne l'expliquait pas. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir d'où lui était venu l'idée de l'appeler ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour pu entendre Dean appeler ainsi Cas… Non ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir non plus le pourquoi du comment, juste après que son attention se fut portée sur Sam, que Dean avait rapidement présenté comme son petit frère, l'homme en noir s'était mis à le désigner par le nom « Moose ». Il n'avait pas les cheveux si longs que ça, après tout… Mais une petite coupe ne leur aurait pas fait de mal.

xXx

Ce fut Lisa qui arriva en premier à l'appartement de Cas et Dean le soir d'Halloween, apportant avec elle une douce odeur de miel. Que Castiel remarqua immédiatement, cela va sans dire.

Elle avait apporté quelques gâteaux apéritifs avec elle ainsi que deux gros sachets de pâtes aux couleurs de la fête païenne qu'ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer. Dean la suivit docilement jusque dans la cuisine et l'aida à vider le contenu de son sac avant de doucement l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Chuck, Meg et Charlie de toquer à la porte des garçons, ramenant avec eux un énorme gâteau sur lequel était disposée une grosse araignée poilue très réaliste, réalisée par les petites mains de Meg qui semblait très fière de sa création.

Mais les choses sérieuses ne commencèrent vraiment qu'avec l'arrivée de Kévin et Gabriel, chargés de sacs de vêtements. Et le sourire en coin de Gabriel en disait long sur ses intentions. A peine fut il arrivé qu'il saisit Dean et Sam par le poignet, les entrainants directement dans la chambre tandis que Kévin tendait le sac qu'il portait aux filles et que celles-ci poussaient Castiel à se lever du canapé pour le trainer dans la salle de bain.

xXx

Franchement, lorsque Gab lui avait tendu un costume de Batman, Dean avait rigolé. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, celle-là. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que Gabriel ne lui ramène un tricot de papier de bonbons. C'était toute son enfance ça. En fait, ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois où Sam avait fait des cauchemars, lorsqu'il était enfant. Le pauvre avait une peur viscérale des clowns et, lorsqu'il en rêvait, Dean se glissait dans son lit, au milieu de la nuit, l'attirant contre lui et lui murmurant que, comme Batman, il le protègerait du méchant vilain clown.

Par contre, il éclata franchement de rire lorsque Gabriel tandis des cornes d'élan et une queue à son petit frère qui rougit violemment, sachant très bien que l'étudiant avait entendu Crowley l'appeler « Moose » au supermarché et qu'il avait décidé d'en jouer.

Lorsque les Winchester furent habillés et que Gabriel eut enfilé une blouse d'infirmier barbouillée de sang et déchirée à plusieurs endroits, le blond entrepris de dessiner des cernes à Sam après que celui-ci eut consenti à mettre des lentilles rouges. Il étala également du faux sang sur ses bois et un peu partout sur la tenue beige qu'il lui avait dégotée. Puis il fit de même avec Dean qui, avec le sourire qui ne le quittait plus à force de charrier son petit frère, ne faisait définitivement peur à personne.

Une fois que Gabriel les libéra, Sam ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte de la chambre et se mit à la recherche d'un miroir. Dean jeta un œil au reste de l'appartement mais, visiblement, seul Kévin avait terminé de revêtir son costume de ninja aux yeux sharingan. Il était à présent occupé à grignoter des bretzels et les autres garçons se joignirent à lui, prenant appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein discussion sur on ne sait quel manga, Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, cessant brusquement de parler. Ce dernier continua pendant quelques secondes de fixer son ami, attendant la fin de sa phrase, avant de se rende compte que quelque chose, une chose qui se trouvait derrière lui, accaparait son attention plus que lui.

Le Winchester fit d'abord la moue, juste pour le fait même de le faire plus que parce qu'il était réellement vexé, puis il se retourna et ce fut à son tour de perdre ses mots, de ne plus pouvoir faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.

Castiel.

Castiel et ses cheveux bruns. Castiel et ses cheveux en bataille. Castiel et son regard trop bleu. Castiel et son sourire timide. Castiel avec d'immenses ailes noires dans le dos.

Et Dean ne put s'en empêcher. A ce moment-là, il se dit que Cas devait vraiment être un ange tombé du Ciel et il entrouvrit la bouche sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puisqu'aucun son ne s'en échappa. Les yeux de Dean parcoururent le jeune homme qui lui faisait face des pieds à la tête. Son pantalon noir qui retombait avec légèreté sur les chaussures que Dean lui avait prêté pour l'occasion. Sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable, rentrée dans son pantalon un peu maladroitement, Cas ne s'habillait vraiment pas souvent comme ça. Sa veste qui lui saillait parfaitement et ses ailes qui contrastait tant avec le bleu de ses yeux, la blancheur de sa peau et le rouge sur ses joues. Et une cravate qui pendait lâchement autour de son coup. Sûrement une idée des filles, ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dean réalisa : Castiel était beau.

* * *

Cela m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour le poster mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, avez mis cette histoire dans votre liste "à suivre" ou dans vos favoris. Grâce à vous, elle comptabilise plus de 3000 vues dans plus d'une quinzaine de pays du monde !

Love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Le silence régnait dans l'amphi. Normal, pendant un devoir, dirons-nous. Seul persistait le clic-clic incessant de la souris de Crowley, assis droit comme un I à son bureau, dans son éternel costume noir. Il lançait parfois des regards inquisiteurs à ses élèves (ses fervents admirateurs, ses minions, ses siens à lui, si on l'écoutait parler) tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, ouvrant et fermant quelques fichiers qu'il comptait montrer à ces jeunes gens juste après avoir récupéré leurs copies, puisque ("Hélas", se lamentait les étudiants) il leur resterait encore une bonne demi-heure à passer ensemble après cela.

Et Dean en avait assez.

Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de son professeur, juste devant lui et, comme il avait déjà terminé tous les exercices que lui proposait sa copie, il attendait patiemment que l'heure tourne. Sauf que, ce clic-clic, ça le rendait fou. Il tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre, il faisait de son mieux mais, il regardait sa montre et, Oh mon dieu, encore dix minutes. Diiiix minutes.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il s'accouda sur la table et laissa son regard glisser sur les autres élèves de sa rangée. Rangée au bout de laquelle était d'ailleurs assis son meilleur ami, Castiel. Il réprima le sourire qui menaçait de fendre ses lèvres. Et puis, ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur lui et, là, il ne put s'en empêcher : cette fois, il sourit. Et, comme s'il avait senti le poids de son regard sur lui, le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa copie et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Et Castiel sourit en réponse à Dean. Il agita son stylo du bout de ses doigts, le reposa sur la table et Dean comprit rien que par ce simple geste que son ami en avait lui aussi terminé avec ce devoir.

Dean venait tout juste de replonger le nez dans sa copie, histoire de passer le temps et, accessoirement, de se relire lorsqu'un bruit sorti tout droit des haut-parleurs de la salle. Et, ce bruit, Dean aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille : la sonnerie d'un appel sur Skype. Il releva le nez, soudainement curieux, et ce qu'il vit le perturba plus qu'autre chose.

Crowley se tenait encore plus droit à présent, tant est que cela eut été possible, derrière son bureau et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit la photo, ou plutôt la vidéo, d'une femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant apparue à l'écran.

Good morning Fergus !

Crowley, répondit leur professeur en serrant les dents et les poings.

Fergus, répéta la femme en se penchant un peu plus sur son écran, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils haussés.

It's Crowley.

Fergus ! s'écria la rousse en souriant d'un air niais.

Son sourire sembla tellement faux à Dean qu'il en grimaça.

A présent, tous les étudiants se trouvant dans la pièce étaient occupés à dévisager leur professeur et… et qui, d'abord ? Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps pour le découvrir puisque Crowley se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant presque tomber et s'écria, rouge de honte ou de colère, ou peut-être les deux ensembles :

Oh my god ! Mom ! Stop embarrassing me in front of my students !

Oh. Oooooh ! Hello young…!

Crowley referma si brutalement son ordinateur que le claquement qu'il fit retentit dans tout l'amphithéâtre, ramenant avec lui un silence plus lourd que jamais. Il fusilla ses étudiants du regard et annonça d'un ton sans appel que le test était terminé et qu'ils avaient tous intérêt à ficher le camp d'ici. Et aucun d'eux ne se le fit dire deux fois.

xXx

Le vent glacial les frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'université. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, déçu de ne plus y voir que des nuages gris et de la pluie depuis des jours. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il neige. Mais, malheureusement, le ciel se refusait à lui donner ce qu'il voulait et une énorme goutte de pluie vint d'ailleurs d'écraser juste sur son front. Il pesta, sous le regard amusé de Castiel qui sortait déjà son parapluie, au cas où ils se prendraient une averse.

Cas glissa sa main dans le creux du bras de Dean et se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur appartement. Dean n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il faisait ça, ce petit geste de le prendre par le bras. Il n'y pensait même plus, le laissait faire obligeamment sans même y songer.

Lisa aussi faisait ce genre de chose, avant. Elle avait mis un terme à leur relation après un mois et Dean n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir : cette fille était adorable, vraiment. Mais il lui manquait ce je ne sais quoi sur lequel Dean n'était toujours pas parvenu à mettre le doigt, ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'il savait pertinemment que leur histoire ne durerait pas.

Elle avait vaguement sous-entendu qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment heureux avec elle mais que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle le soutenait et qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que sa prochaine histoire marcherait. Dean avait eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lui faire passer un message, à ce moment-là, mais il ne voyait pas du tout lequel… Et, quand la porte de leur appartement s'était refermée derrière elle, il était allé prendre une bière dans le frigo. Ou plutôt, c'était son intention. Car le regard que lui avait porté Castiel, depuis le canapé, l'avait fait changer d'avis : il avait pris un coca.

Peut-être Castiel avait-il commencé à le prendre par le bras après leur séparation ? Ou bien avant ? Quelle importance. De toute manière, ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors autant le laisser faire, autant continuer, puisqu'ils étaient bien ainsi. Dean mis les mains dans les poches de son blouson pour les réchauffer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, lorsqu'il expira, un petit nuage de fumée se forma sous son nez. Castiel l'imita et ils sourirent tous les deux, bêtement. Il en fallait bien peu, à ces deux-là…

xXx

Le soir même, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'allonger dans leur lit respectif, Dean sur le côté et Castiel sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Ce dernier demanda à Dean ce qu'il avait prévu pour les fêtes de Noël et Dean, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et posa son regard sur son ami :

Je ne sais pas, lui répondit celui-ci, après un court instant de réflexion. En général, nous le fêtons tous les quatre, maman, papa, Sam et moi. Mon oncle Bobby se joint parfois à nous, mais c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de famille mais ce n'est pas grave j'aime ce que nous sommes.

Il sourit doucement en se rappelant le dernier noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait offert un bracelet à son petit frère, en souvenir du collier que ce dernier lui avait un jour donné, lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Dean ne le portait plus désormais, la corde du collier s'était rompue avec le temps, mais il l'emportait toujours avec lui, où qu'il aille. D'ailleurs, là, il se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau, dans une petite boîte à bijoux que Dean avait chipé à sa mère, juste avant son départ.

Il songea à ses parents, qu'il avait revus pas plus tard que le week-end précédent : deux de ses professeurs avaient été absents le vendredi passé, ce qui avait permis à Dean de sauter dans le premier train venu et de rentrer chez lui pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'université, trois mois plus tôt. Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or et Dean avait dû se résoudre à trouver un petit boulot pour assumer lui-même une partie de ses dépenses : il faisait des extras au restaurant au coin de la rue.

Hélène, la patronne, avait immédiatement accepté de le prendre sous son aile lorsqu'il s'était un jour pointé, l'air complètement perdu mais en même temps déterminé. Elle faisait appel à lui plus ou moins régulièrement, pour du service en salle ou pour faire la vaisselle, lorsque du personnel lui manquait. En échange, non seulement Dean se faisait un peu d'argent et empochait parfois même quelques pourboires, mais en plus de cela il ne repartait presque jamais les mains vides car Hélène lui emballait bien souvent quelques parts de gâteau...

Alors, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, Dean avait acheté un billet de train et s'en était allé, laissant son colocataire seul pour le week-end. Même que, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir ainsi laissé, il lui avait ramené une tarte au citron entière. La tarte n'avait pas tenu deux jours.

Dean tira un peu plus encore la couverture sous son nez et enfonça davantage la tête dans son oreiller, il commençait à faire sacrément froid par ici. Pas si étonnant que ça, si l'on y réfléchissait bien : noël, c'était dans moins d'un mois. Noël…

Castiel acquiesça doucement, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague, toujours accrochés au plafond. Puis, se tournant pour faire face à son ami, il demanda tout bas :

Voudrais-tu le fêter avec moi ?

Et, pour toute réponse, Dean sourit.

xXx

Castiel et Dean n'avaient pas de machine à laver. Et, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à descendre à la laverie de leur résidence, ils se demandaient vraiment pourquoi ils n'en achetaient pas une parce que, sérieusement ?

Non. Cela coûtait définitivement beaucoup trop cher.

Tant pis, ils devraient se contenter des machines en libre-service.

Dean faisait rouler des pièces entre les doigts de sa main droite et, de son autre main, secouait, à un rythme connu de lui seul, la boîte de lessive tandis que Castiel portait un sac rempli de vêtements sales. Ils faisaient peine à voir, ces deux-là, avec leur sac plein à craquer et cet air dépité qu'ont tous les étudiants lorsqu'ils sont obligés de quitter leur chez soi pour aller laver leur linge.

Il n'y avait que deux machines de disponibles, la troisième étant en panne depuis déjà une bonne semaine, alors ils avaient dû se montrer malins : hors de question de descendre deux étages et de remonter bredouille. Les deux garçons avaient attendu le retour des cours de Charlie, aux environs de vingt-et-une heure, pour que celle-ci leur confirmât que la voie était libre.

Dean avait aussitôt retiré son casque audio et arrêté sa playlist AC/DC et Castiel avait posé son livre sur sa table de chevet. Le message était clair : c'était maintenant où jamais. Alors ils s'étaient levés et s'étaient empressés (pas trop vite non plus) de récupérer tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin avant de claquer la porte de leur appartement derrière eux et de descendre les escaliers en chaussettes. Noires, pour Dean, et jaunes pour Castiel (« la couleur du miel et des abeilles, Dean ! »).

Arriver en bas, Dean poussa négligemment la porte de la laverie du bout du pied : personne, c'était parfait. Il tient la porte à son ami puis la referma silencieusement derrière lui avant de s'approcher de la première machine qu'il ouvrit bien grand. Il aida ensuite son colocataire à vider leur sac à l'intérieur. Ils ne s'embêtaient plus à séparer leurs vêtements désormais, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Castiel savait très bien que le boxer avec écrit Batman sur les fesses ne lui appartenait pas, tout comme Dean savait que les pyjamas rayés bleu et blanc n'étaient pas à lui.

Castiel referma la machine et versa la lessive dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet. Dean fit glisser une de ses pièces dans la fente de la machine et Castiel choisit le programme désiré. Lorsque l'engin se mit doucement à ronronner, ils soupirèrent en chœur et échangèrent un regard complice.

A l'heure arrivée dans la résidence, juste avant la rentrée, un banc se trouvait à l'opposé des machines, collé contre un mur pour prendre le moins d'espace possible. Toutefois, depuis quelques temps, celui-ci s'était mystérieusement envolé, et les deux garçons n'eurent pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se glisser tout deux sur les machines à laver. Castiel lâcha un rire tout en souffle à la sensation continue de vibration juste en dessous de lui. Il était déjà tellement fatigué, pourvu que leur linge soit vite propre qu'ils puissent enfin retrouver leurs lits respectifs.

Lorsque Charlie descendit les rejoindre un peu plus tard pour les saluer, elle les trouva là, tous deux endormis, adossés au mur, la main de Dean posée sur la cuisse de Castiel, la tête de ce dernier sur son épaule. Alors elle fit demi-tour sans un bruit et quitta la laverie un petit sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
